Battle Network X 3 Network Termination
by Darket
Summary: (Chap 8-10 up) The final, longest story of the trilogy. Following the events of BNZ, a deadly computer virus is free. Now it is killing people and Navies at fast rates. Lan, Ciel, and Aaron are Earth's last hope now. Violence, language, graphic scenes
1. Tournament Time

**-**Whoa, don't pack up. This isn't the last of this saga. The reason why this story has Horror as part of the genre, is because it may scare some young readers. If you're under 13 or have absolutely no tolerance for fear, this one may not be for you. This isn't no scary X-files stuff, but some scenes may creep you out and some may seem apocalyptic. Just to let you know, I'm and 100 percent against terrorism and war. But this is for entertainment purposes only. Just read, and I want to thank the reviewers who've followed me this far.

**Battle Network X 3**

"**Network Termination"**

**Chapter 1**

"**Tournament Time"**

X was already up and he was trying to see if his systems were good enough to battle. Zero was preparing to battle in the tournament. He had to be ready or else X would defeat him. Other than that, he didn't want to cause public hysteria by revealing his name.

"Wake up Lan…" Mrs. Hikari said.

"I want to sleep longer…" Lan replied.

"But we have to beat rush hour. Don't you want to go today so we can meet Aaron again? He's competing." Mrs. Hikari said.

Lan got up and got dressed for the tournament. At the same time, Ciel was doing the same for the tournament. She held up two different pairs of clothes to Zero.

"Which looks better? This one, or this one?" Ciel said.

"I don't know… Let me see that again." Zero said.

He made Ciel repeat herself multiple times before she knew what was going on. They stopped and laughed for a minute.

"Seriously Zero, which one?" Ciel asked.

"The shirt on the first one looks good… However the skirt doesn't. Try wearing the second pair of shorts with it. I don't want you embarrassing me at the tournament." Zero replied.

She got changed and went out the door. It wasn't that cold outside knowing it was in the middle of February. They took a train to the tournament, which was being held at a Power Rave club. Aaron showed up with X and Lan showed up with Megaman. Kaita showed up with Turbo Man and they were all being expected. Ciel showed up a few minutes later with Shinje and Jared. Eric walked in with his trench coat, ready to battle. Lan was face to face with Aaron after 7 months of not even contacting each other.

"Aaron, how have you been?" Lan asked.

"Good! I got a job at Tericon for my skills of cracking of that virus. I wouldn't of found it if you didn't help me out at times." Aaron replied.

"Well, at least you're doing well! Hey, this is a friend of mine… Mayl, this is Aaron." Lan said.

"Hello Aaron, I've heard a lot about you and X. This is my Navi, Roll." Mayl said.

They all walked to a table to talk over the past few months. The head of the tournament was trying to randomize the tournament. He looked at the screen and strange light patterns showed up. His jaw dropped and he touched the keyboard. Half of the entries were deleted and he only allowed 12. The tournament was rigged so that X and Zero would be deleted. He set it up and walked towards the crowd.

"The following entries will be remaining in the tournament… X, Vile, Megaman, Turbo Man, Bit, Byte, and Zero. The independent Navis that were entering now have owners. They are Cloud Man, Junk Man, Strike Man, Gattling Man, and Nano Man." The tournament head master said.

The disappointed crowd was ready to start a riot. The Tournament head master went inside his office and a few of the crowd member stayed.

"Will the first competitors enter?" the woman asked.

She was an employee at the Rave Club and the board was set. The first match was Vile vs. Gattling Man. The second was Bit Vs. Strike Man. The third was Zero vs. Turbo Man. The fourth was Megaman vs. Junk Man. The fifth was X vs. Nano Man. The sixth was Byte vs. Cloud Man. Vile jacked in and the other competitors did the same. Mayl jacked in so Roll could see the battle. All of the competitors arrived in the Navi City "02". It had a water environment as well as Navi transports. The city was new for people and Navis to meet. Vile had a trench coat just like Eric. He had to face off with Gattling Man. It was nighttime in the city since it was invented in the United States. X looked around and he seemed suspicious about the tournament. Megaman watched X walk into another direction and he stopped him.

"X, where are you going?" Megaman asked.

"I'm going to check this place out until my turn has come to fight." X said.

A couple Navi soldiers met him and they stopped X from going too far out of the tournament arena. The group waiting looked around and a lone Navi walked towards them.

"This way please…" the Navi said.

They followed and Bit whispered to Byte. Byte made sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"Byte, they said Zero was here. I clearly do not remember ever seeing that Navi inside this tournament on the roster. What's funny is the 12 who got through… Hair Man was supposed to be on the list. Now they call him Zero." Bit said.

"What, Zero is way better than Hair Man for a name. Although it's suspicious that he changed his name. Are you saying the child is Zero? That Navi died a month ago. Navis just don't resurrect themselves." Byte said.

"I know… Although the thing that is getting me is that Zero has X's program. If that kid was brought back good from being evil, could X be the same?"

"I'm starting to think about that theory of Ultra-Navis. Something about them just strikes down as weird. They say that Navis have become Super-Navis in the past. Ultra-Navis are god-like and they can sense almost everything going on in cyberspace without being jacked in. Scientists are still studying them."

Bit looked at Zero and was skeptical about him. They Navis waited outside the ring and Vile walked in. Gattling Man jumped into the ring and landed on his knees. He stood up and exposed all of his weapons. The Navi was a chubby one and the same size as Vile. The match began and Gattling Man lifted his rifle. Vile lifted up his main cannon and had to avoid Gattling Man's attacks. Gattling Man opened fire and Vile jumped into the air. Vile threw down his trench coat and activated his jetpack. He fired at Gattling Man with the main cannon. Gattling Man ran and tried to dodge the shells. Vile kept firing and he launched his missile pods. The Navis outside moved away and the explosions were destroying the ring. Gattling Man twisted around and fired at Vile in the air.

"Gattling Assault!" Gattling Man yelled as he fired all of his weapons at Vile.

Vile activated his shield chip and Gattling Man opened fire. The bullets knock Vile higher up and they weren't affecting Vile. He got the warning that he was leaving the tournament height proximity.

"Vile, evade!" Eric yelled.

Vile shot to the right and was freefalling towards the ground. Gattling Man looked up and he saw Vile coming into his left. Vile activated his jet pack and Gattling Man tried to do the same. He gasped and Vile slammed into him. They spun while flying across the ring. Vile punched Gattling Man while he punched back. They hit the ground and bounced off. Vile hit the ground and they shot up into the air. The end of the ring was ahead and Vile kicked Gattling Man back. He fired his main cannon and blasted Gattling Man. Gattling Man flew out of the tournament boundaries and Vile won.

"The next competitors enter." The woman said.

The matches progressed forwards and Bit faced off with Strike Man. He entered the match and Strike Man threw a grenade. As it hovered through the air, Bit moved around it and struck his enemy with a kick. Strike Man gagged after getting hit and he fell down.

"You weren't such a big deal. I am Bit, the Maverick Hunter. You'll never stop me." Bit said.

Bit kicked him out of the ring and walked away. Ciel and Kaita were ready to battle now.

"Wow Bit, you've gotten better." X said.

"I know… X… It's about the kid… It's just- never mind." Bit said.

He didn't want to cause a panic just yet. The tournament headmaster was staring blindly into his computer. His mind was scattered and he was acting like a zombie. The computer started flashing colors and the headmaster looked at his keyboard. He typed while drool came out of his mouth. The city of 02 was starting to change and the only way to jack out was through the Gate Access points. Zero walked towards the ring and his mind froze. Something wasn't right and Turbo Man stepped into the ring. Zero did the same and they got ready to face off. The tournament was going at a faster pace now. Zero beat Turbo Man and progressed. Megaman and Junk Man faced off. Megaman was thrown out and he lost the tournament. X and Nano Man fought and X came out victorious. Byte fought Cloud Man and won. The next round went around and Bit defeated Vile. Zero took down Junk Man and X was ready for his match against Byte.

"X, we finally get a chance to battle after our sparring session a few months ago." Byte said.

Zero looked around and he was feeling a disturbance nearby. X walked into the ring and passed Zero. They faced each other walked away. X activated the Falcon Armor with the Agile Style change. The two started fighting and Bit looked at Zero.

"Zero the destroyer I presume…" Bit said.

"What? I am not Zero the destroyer, its just Zero. Why do you want to speak?" Zero asked.

"I remember what you did at Tericon. You are an enemy as I see it."

"You bastard…"

X jumped past Byte and slashed him. Byte punched X and hit him on the ground. They backed away and then charged at each other.

"How did you find out it was me?" Zero asked.

"The headmaster revealed it ad it was funny how your name wasn't on the finals. However, you appeared to make it on as Zero." Bit said.

"I only wanted to battle X one last time. That was my plan, but I don't think it will work now. Something is coming this way."

"What do you mean?"

X kicked Byte in the face and knocked him back. They both stood and X deployed to blades on his right arm. They powered up and Byte charged the energy into his fists.

"Alright X, try and take me down!" Byte yelled.

At once, they blasted at each other going at top speed. Megaman and Roll backed away before the collision. A wave of fire shot between X and Byte. They hit and separated. Byte's arm fell off and he hit the ground. X stood and smiled at Byte. There was a quick delay in preparations for the final match. It was going to be a battle royal between Bit, Zero, and X. They all waited on the sidelines and Roll was sad because Megaman lost.

"Don't worry, there's always next year!" Roll exclaimed.

Bit and Byte sat down and tried to repair themselves. X and Zero were staring at each other and prepared for a fight.

"I lost Bit, X has surpassed me." Byte said.

Nano Man, Strike Man, Junk Man, Gattling Man, and Cloud Man left through Gate Access points. Some of the Gate Access points were closing now. A Navi guard started to detect something weird and X walked towards them.

"What's wrong?" X asked.

"Do you feel that?" the Navi guard asked.

"Yes! Viruses…"

"Viruses!"

"Get out of here!"

The guard backed away and the sky over X turned dark. 7 powerful Viruses came towards him and the tournament staff was confused.

"Aaron, there's a bunch of viruses in the area! I don't think we can battle with them all around the place!" X yelled.

"I think were going to have to bail! Everybody, jack out!" Aaron exclaimed.

They couldn't jack out and the gate access points were all that was left. They started to fade and they were all sitting ducks.

"I'll try and get a Gate Access open, you all have to run!" Shinje said.

X decided to hold off some of the viruses so they could get away. Bit and Byte couldn't move to fast without each other's help. Megaman and Roll had to use the public transportation in 02.

"Just keep in a nice open area until I get the Gate Access open." Shinje said.

There was a truck-looking vehicle with a small car. Turbo Man transformed and Zero got in the car with Bit. Megaman, Vile, Roll, and Byte got into the truck. They sped off towards the distance and tried not to end the Maverick Hunters so quickly…


	2. Danger Zone

"**Danger Zone"**

X stepped forward and the seven viruses came at him. He grabbed the first one and slammed it into the ground. The next one was kicked away and X started punching one. The virus grabbed his arm and X paused. He activated the gun on that arm and blasted the virus. The other viruses stopped and X turned to them. He signaled for them to keep fighting and the viruses didn't stop coming. They moved around X while striking quickly. X hit one with the back of his fist and jumped over them. The viruses turned to X and made a leap for him. X pulled out the Z Saber and jumped off of the wall. He cut two of the viruses and deleted them. 4 more of them were left and one tackled X. He hit the ground and pushed all of his weight onto the virus. It accelerated him back to his feet so he could fight. X kicked the virus into its comrades. The other viruses jumped over the damaged one and a virus tripped on it.

"Come on!" X yelled.

He held up his arms and blocked all of the beams coming at him. The viruses kept firing and X moved around their shots. He grabbed two viruses by the heads and slammed them together. They were deleted and it was down to two viruses. X powered up a charged shot and blasted them away. He still had 10 minutes of fighting power left in the Falcon Armor. More viruses came in and X had no choice but to fight. Bit and Zero were backing up the others in the truck.

"Those viruses came in pretty rapidly… They don't do that unless they are close to a home base or if they are lost." Bit said.

"They're not lost! I've been tracking this army since the beginning of the tournament. The Gate Access points were closed off so they could take us out while we are grounded off here." Zero said.

They drove ahead and Megaman tried to steer the vehicle with its sluggish controls. Zero pulled out his gun and looked over a building. A wave of viruses jumped down to their cars and was ready to take them out. Zero and Vile opened fire on them to at least put up a worthy defense. They took out a few and Zero sat out the window firing still. Vile fired a few missiles towards them and slowed down the crowd. The wave was massive in size and density. It looked like a small cloud flooding out the streets.

"Bit, you need to try and keep on an open lane! If you make a wrong turn, we'll run out of open space. Stay away from closed areas!" Zero yelled.

Megaman got the message and they kept driving. A virus came in from the front and it grabbed onto the truck. Megaman fired at it and he wasn't able to steer the vehicle. They ran the virus over and Megaman grabbed the controls. An express train was about to pass over the tracks. They would have been trapped if they didn't make it.

The train went past them and Bit made a right turn. Megaman did the same and they followed the side of the tracks to a road up ahead. The viruses hit the train and they swarmed around it. There was a chain of buildings next to the tracks. Bit was barely getting between the buildings and the train. The viruses squeezed between the buildings and Vile tried to take them down. He hit the closest coming Viruses and Zero stayed on backup.

"Shinje, things don't look good! I'm going to need to find another way out! If you don't find a way to suppress these viruses, I'm going to start running out of open space real fast." Bit said.

"Uh… There's an express lane nearby and it should lead you further away." Shinje replied.

They moved between the alley and a wave of viruses came at them from the buildings above. They tried to move under them before they all hit the ground. Bit hit high gear and Zero ducked.

"Bit, NO!" Zero yelled as they slammed on the gas.

"Hold on!" Bit screamed.

They slammed through the viruses and Zero was down on his back. Turbo Man was close by and Zero had a virus on top of him. He punched it and tried to move around its tentacles. Bit tried to shake the virus off of the car. It had ripped through the roof of the car to get to them. Zero's mouth was covered and he began to crush the virus with his bare hands. The Virus kept jabbing him and Zero opened the side door. It faded away and they rolled out of the car. Zero kicked off the virus and hit the road. He whooped out his gun and blasted away the virus. Turbo Man was close by and Zero jumped on him. They drove away and the viruses kept coming. Shinje got a Gate Access open and he gave them the news.

"It's near the Express tunnel to the club. You'll have to get rid of those viruses some how. I just don't know how." Shinje said.

"Wait, an Express Tunnel? I have an idea." Vile said.

Eric got some chips from the others and X was low on power. Just 3 minutes were left and he slashed down the other viruses. He grabbed one virus and threw it into a wall. The virus was deleted and X flew towards the others. They approached the tunnel and Vile activated his Meteor chip. The viruses chased them and they squeezed into the tunnel to get them. Vile threw the receiver into the ground and the left the tunnel. The viruses came in and they were all chasing them in. A wave of meteors fell from the sky and destroyed the tunnel. It collapsed on the viruses and deleted them all. A few tried to get away and meteors destroyed them. Zero looked back and he took a deep breath. Byte was standing and he sat down.

"Nice thinking Vile!" Byte said.

X looked around and the city was clear. He went to the gate access point and they all jacked out. Aaron lifted his PET and they all backed away.

"You know what, I'm about to go speak to the head master about the tournament." Aaron said.

The head master looked at them as they walked towards him. He looked at the computer screen and it flashed red. His body began to shake and his mouth foamed up. A bunch of scars appeared on his body while his insides dried up. He stood up and began to spin around trying to shake away the pain. The clothes he was wearing were starting to burn. A strange goop leaked from his body and he hit the floor. The area around him was starting to shoot out arks of electricity and everybody stayed away from the room. The computer imploded and all of the chaos had stopped. Aaron stood away and they all got away from the room. The police showed up and they searched the area. An ambulance showed up and they saw that the room was emitting large amounts of heat. A doctor looked into the room from a distance and he saw the disfigured body.

"Oh man, we need the Army Medical Research Team here or something." The doctor said.

The Army showed up and they had examined the room with a device that could sense radiation. It picked up high amounts that originated from the computer. The man was emitting radiation too. They had to leave and Lan called Aaron afterwards.

"I don't know what happened. The viruses were coming out of nowhere. It's just unusual to see that many. I'm worried about what killed the head master." Lan said.

"Lan, the tournament was rigged. This is a lot more sinister than anything I've ever seen. I know it's much to ask, but I need you and a few friends to help me out. You can keep Mayl around if you like. I don't care really. We need some serious back up. Listen, I have to split. Send me an E-Mail if you can stay…" Aaron said.

They both hung up and Lan's mom was going to let him help out Aaron. The strange deaths were happening to multiple people affiliated with high associations. It was figured that it had to do with a company take over or a military issue.

One week later… 

Aaron worked day and night on the case and he was hearing great news on Navi advances. There was a news bulletin about a man in the news named Dr. Cain.

"Today, the field of Navi technology theories is becoming fact. Theories are being built on the fact of existence of Ultra-Navis." The reporter said.

"Lately there are rumors being told of Navis beyond the level of Super-Navis. They are almost god-like in power and have a greater knowledge. A Navi technician named Alia Hironobu developed a theory. I was interested in the theory. After meeting, I took the interest in building one. Tomorrow, I will display to the public the Ultra-Navis." Dr. Cain said to the reporter.

Aaron scratched his head and he drank a big glass of coffee. School was an hour away and he went there. Shinje and Jared were already in class and Professor Gate walked towards the desk.

"Hello class, I hope you all got enough sleep. Today we will be learning more about Atomic Fission and Fusion. Turn to page 283…" Gate said.

They got into class and Aaron tried to get his notes down. A girl across the classroom passed a note to him. Aaron looked at her and she waved to him. He waved back and kept studying.

"You do know he won't date you." Amy said.

"Why not?" Ambien asked.

"Don't you know what happened? There was a huge terror threat at Tericon one day and he went down there to settle things. While trying to get it all settled out correctly, his girlfriend Rem came down there to help him. Some crazy guy with a gun was shooting everybody and she was killed. The poor guy hasn't talked to anybody ever since."

"That's horrible!"

The class was dismissed and Aaron went to a bench outside with his lunch box. He was half asleep and Ambien cleared a space for him. She was sad when he didn't notice her and his original spot was taken.

"Aaron, go ahead and have a seat here." Gate said.

"Thanks Professor… Man…" Aaron said as he put his head on the desk.

He tried to keep eating while trying to stay awake. Gate looked at him funny and continued to eat.

"You know that you also need sleep." Gate said.

"I just got a part-time job at Tericon as a computer crimes agent. I've been involved in a top secret case." Aaron said.

"I worked as an engineer there… I found it too difficult. I think that entire company is doomed. I always heard about the nesting ground for that virus inside the system. You were there back then… All of the programmers died on the project except for the fifth programmer."

"Isn't that same programmer presenting the Ultra-Navis to the public tomorrow?"

"Yeah… He's following Mrs. Hironobu's theory. Ultra-Navis will be hazardous if not treated right. I was a colleague of Mrs. Hironobu's. She taught me a lot about Ultra-Navis…"

The bell rang and they had to go to class. Aaron thought about what Gate said and went to class. The Ultra-Navis could be a threat, but Aaron wondered what was up with Zero. He tried to figure out if it was the same from the Invasion or just a copycat Navi. X sat around with the Z saber in his hand.

"Was that Zero at the tournament for real?" X asked himself.

He was worried if Zero's powers had manifested into a higher level or decreased. Aaron's head was filled with questions and problems. Who were the kids who showed up to claim the Navis at the tournament and knew when to leave before the viruses arrived? What killed the head master and is striking the others around Japan? Why is Zero alive and is he stronger than X? It was a mass confusion. When Aaron got home, he got e-mail from Lan:

_SUBJECT- Public Display_

_Aaron, I'm going to the display tomorrow. Mayl and I want to see this more than ever. I'll see you soon. Good luck Virus busting._

"I guess he's more worked up about the display than me. I need to find out more about these Ultra-Navis too." Aaron said.

He went to bed and tried to catch up on some sleep. Morning came and crowds of people were approaching a building near the outskirts of town. It was a research facility dealing with everything in Navi technology, Space Flight, Virus database, and even Military Weaponry. Lan and Mayl got their early and the were still stuck in the middle of the crowd. Dr. Cain showed up in a helicopter and he waved to the crowd. He only had one arm since the car accident with Aaron.

"Hello, thank you all for coming. I'm pretty sure you all know who I am by now. Today I was planning on showing you all what for the past few years have been a myth. Many scientists believe in Navis evolving to higher forms of intelligence. They became Super Navis like the ones on the screen." Dr. Cain said.

Lan saw a bunch of familiar villains pop up on the screen. Zero and Dr. Doppler also showed up on the screen. Some of the crowd was beginning to think of horrible memories with facing Dr. Doppler and Zero. Tengu Man appeared on the screen and began to laugh.

"Don't be scared, this is just archive data taken on them. They are not real, nor do they even exist. Ultra-Navis are in essence the next level in the chain of Navi evolution. The theory believes that Navis are constantly altering themselves. They are learning and now are evolving. Eventually they will begin to outwit other Navis and that's how Ultra-Navis are born. However, I skipped the evolution process and built ahead of it. Thanks to the help of Neo Arcadia research systems, I bring you the Ultra-Navis…" Dr. Cain said.

He hit a switch and the computers around him lit up. The crowd took a step back and wire frame Navis appeared on the monitors. There were 9 Plexiglas chambers on the stage and they began to emit a strange light.

"This is really cool!" Mayl said.

"Its beautiful…" Lan said as he gazed into the light.

The crowd went up and began to whisper back and forth. Aaron was half awake and he was watching it on TV. The cameras began to get fuzzy and the station was experiencing technical difficulties.

"Sorry about the crowd at home, but the lights and radiation inside the Plexiglas chambers will destroy optical and audio sensors like cameras, microphones, and other items. This microphone is special however. It was built in 5 weeks just so I can actually talk to you. Look ahead of you. This is the future…" Dr. Cain said.


	3. Exile

"**Exile"**

The nine Plexiglas chamber glowed and Navis appeared in them. The crowd was silent and the Navi furthest to the left began to strike the chambers with its claws. Dr. Cain shut it down and the crowd looked at them.

"Sorry about that one right there. His name is Crush Crayfish… He was a violent type and I don't even think he's ready for the public. If something like a virus were to ever infect him, the effects would push him over the edge and make him too powerful. But don't worry about him. As you know, the base designs were on animals. Why is because animals are powerful than humans as known through physical studies. Even the smallest animals such as a Crayfish have the power to scare a human away. Their claws can rip through flesh and scare away a predator." Dr. Cain said.

"Dr. Cain, excuse me to interrupt… Why do most of them still have human characteristics?" the pedestrian in the front row asked.

"It would make them more able to fight like humans with animal genes. I would much prefer questions later. Here they are…" Dr. Cain said.

Crush Crayfish was revealed and he had two large pincers. His head had two large antennas that could electrocute and give out mental controls to weak Navis. The next in line was Armored Armadillo. He had a powerful shell that made him invincible and could rip through any defense when striking. He could fire destructive weaponry to stall most opponents.

"Ultra-Navis have weird names…" Lan said.

"I agree…" Mayl replied.

"The next two work as a pair. They are programmed as brothers. Gravity Beetle and Boomer Kuwanger are very powerful. If teamed together, they are almost unstoppable. The next one is a smarter Navi named Launch Octopus. He has a total of 12 limbs, 2 legs, 2 arms, and 8 tentacles." Dr. Cain said.

"The original design suggested me to be a weaker Ultra-Navi with just 8 limbs. But I need two arms to use technical devices in the Net." Launch Octopus said.

He made 4 quick strikes at the Plexiglas chamber and fired 4 missiles to show the crowd how powerful he was.

"Beautiful, I know. The next one is Blast Hornet. His flight capabilities will make aerial strikes simple. His bombs and drones can easily wipe out fields of viruses. The next in line is Storm Eagle. He can generate winds powerful enough to wipe out a Navi in seconds." Dr. Cain said.

Megaman gulped and he hoped to never run into either of them. Dr. Cain continued his introduction and he walked towards the next chamber.

"This one here is Toxic Seahorse. He was meant for deleting viruses with acid weaponry. His large neck can make it easy to grapple an enemy. From there, they will be easily deleted." Dr. Cain said.

Flame Mammoth stood and he exposed his large tusks. His body can cause large tremors while the heat from his trunk can melt a Navi before it could move again. The nine Ultra-Navis were standing in a passive position and a band appeared around Crush's head. It kept him in control so he wouldn't be a threat. The crowd began to yell at Dr. Cain trying to ask questions. Launch Octopus looked at the crowd and they angered him.

"Humans are just about as stupid as they look." Launch Octopus said.

Ciel and Zero were jacked into a computer miles away. They talked on about a cartoon Ciel was watching.

"Yeah, it was alright…" Zero said before he froze.

Something wasn't right and he turned around. Launch Octopus' apparition appeared next to Zero and he was emitting a strange program. Seconds later, the 5 Navis from the tournament had showed up near the Neo Arcadia main computer.

"Ciel, we need to get out of here and to Neo Arcadia systems now!" Zero exclaimed.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"It's those 5 Navis, they're here!"

Dr. Cain looked at a computer above him and it went blank. The 5 kids from the tournament were staring at their PETS while jacking into the system. The expressions on their faces were just as strange as the tournament head master's after being exposed to the light patterns. The Plexiglas chambers stopped emitting their glow and the Navis disappeared. A few other Navis that were already inside the system were trying to see what was going on.

"Someone is hacking the system and," the Navi said before it turned to face Junk Man, "You can't come in here!"

Junk Man punched the Navi and deleted it. The rest of the Navis around it prepared to fire and Junk Man latched onto them. He broke them apart and continued to where the Ultra-Navis were. The other Navis from the tournament were following him. Launch Octopus stood up straight and 7 Navis came in.

"Were under viral infection alert, are you all ok?" the Navi asked.

"You know," Launch Octopus said as he turned to the Navi, "You should be asking yourself that question."

He lifted four of his tentacles and slammed them in to the Navi. They lifted the Navi into the air and crushed him. The other Navis prepared to retaliate and Toxic Seahorse shot two of them in the eyes. He constricted the two with his neck and deleted them both.

"Launch, we need to get out of here before they close off the Gate Access points." Storm Eagle said.

"Let's go… Crush, get rid of them!" Launch Octopus yelled.

Crush Crayfish used an uppercut and knocked a Navi into the ceiling. He crushed one with his humongous pincers and proceeded to destroy the others. The computers outside began to shutdown and people were told to clear away from the building. Dr. Cain saw Lan run towards the stage and jack in.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Cain asked.

"I'm trying to save you again like last time. The Ultra-Navis are in danger." Lan said.

"No, they can save themselves!"

"SHUT UP!"

Megaman was in and he looked ahead. The Ultra-Navis walked towards him and Launch Octopus threw a Navi into a wall.

"Megaman, the great Virus buster! I won't let you get in my way!" Launch Octopus yelled.

"No, you are going to do too much damage! I know I'm more scared, but I wont let you get past me!" Megaman exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! He obviously doesn't know how powerful we can become. Launch, I'll deal with the one." Toxic Seahorse said as he extended his neck.

He stepped forwards and entered a one-on-one battle with Megaman. Lan activated Megaman's clown soul. It was better than nothing in this battle. Toxic Seahorse ran at Megaman and swung his tail. Megaman took in the hit and was knocked into the ground. Toxic Seahorse had a hold onto Megaman with his tail.

He dragged Megaman towards him and let the acid attack leak out of his mouth. Megaman shot his energy whip at a cube in the sky and slung it towards Toxic Seahorse. The cube shattered against his head and Megaman was free. Toxic Seahorse held his head and Megaman fired the whip at his face. He pulled Toxic Seahorse towards him and threw a punch. It stunned Toxic Seahorse and Megaman jumped over him. He looked at the field of Ultra-Navis and fired a charged shot. The blast barely hurt them and Launch Octopus grabbed a hold of Megaman's neck with a tentacle. He fired four piranha-shaped homing missiles at Megaman. They knocked him away and Boomer Kuwanger warped next to him in the air. He hit Megaman with a chop and knocked him into the ground.

"Their too powerful!" Megaman gasped as he hit the ground.

"Hurry, the Gate Access point is closing!" Flame Mammoth yelled.

Launch Octopus stopped from finishing Megaman and tried to hold open the Gate Access points with his tentacles. The others slipped through and Launch Octopus turned to Megaman.

"Don't even bother following me. Next time we'll have a home field advantage and you'll have a slow and painful death." Launch Octopus said.

He slipped in and Megaman tried to stand. Lan jacked out and Megaman was severely damaged from the battle. Ciel and Zero showed up minutes later to see that the battle was already over.

"What happened here!" Zero yelled to Megaman.

"The Ultra-Navis created by Dr. Cain are rebelling against us! Worst of all, they are stronger than X and I!" Megaman said while trying to contain the dreadful pain.

Dr. Cain was horrified and Zero looked at him. He was angry for destroying the main design.

"Doctor, you've corrupted the design! If an Ultra-Navi self evolves, they can be self-reliant but remain good until they choose their own paths. But you forced the evolution and when they become self reliant, they will turn evil! It's the Ultra-Navi programming. They needed owners and now they've become killing machines!" Zero yelled.

"I studied the notes perfectly! I never saw that flaw! You probably have no idea what you're saying!" Dr. Cain replied.

"I can say that myself. When a Navi named Ring Man fought me, he said that I am an Ultra-Navi. I know that I'm good because of her."

Dr. Cain fell down and he held his head. The flaw was earth shattering and a few people listening informed the crowd. They began angry with Dr. Cain and Ciel for owning Zero.

"Ultra-Navis are responsible for this! Get them!" the woman yelled.

Lan picked up Ciel and carried her towards a helicopter with Dr. Cain. They all got on and Lan stayed behind. The helicopter lifted off and a few people grabbed onto its landing gear. The pilot shook them off and carried Dr. Cain and Ciel to a hideout where they wouldn't be in harm. Lan moved away from the crowd and Mayl grabbed his hand. They ran away before the police had to arrest the rioting civilians. Most of the crowd escaped and the news were loaded with bulletins about the disaster at Neo Arcadia systems. Aaron met up with Lan and he received E-mail from Ciel. She told him to tell her dad that she was in danger. Aaron wanted to link up with her in "02" the next day.

"Aaron, I know it sounds crazy… But I really don't believe we can defeat them." Lan said.

"You are crazy… Lan, we can conquer them if we have a good strategy. I'm trying… But… Damn it! Everything is just so tied up now! We have a virus that's roasting people like a microwave oven, viruses coming out of nowhere, and now Ultra-Navis wiping out Navis in just seconds! Do you have a good idea on how this relates? No! We have too much to do and I just can't take it anymore!" Aaron said.

He hit his head against his desk and folded his arms. Tears began to run from his eyes and he thought of the past.

"I just have nothing to really fight for anymore. Since Rem died, I have been stuck with nothing but pain." Aaron said.

"No Aaron, you can't let that eat you up inside. We have to do something. If the Ultra-Navis begin using advanced technologies, they will become unstoppable and then we won't be able to fight back. Listen, just get some sleep and I'll meet you and X at "02" tomorrow." Lan said.

Aaron sat up and Lan walked out the door. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the doorbell rang. Aaron answered it and Ambien was at the door.

"Hello! I was wondering if you could help me with my physics homework! I just thought that you would be the best one to come to. I didn't come in at a bad time did I?" Ambien asked.

"No, I just need to get my mind off things. Come in… Oh, the first tip is to not pass notes in class." Aaron said.

He thought about what Lan said and then decided to leave the past behind him. They both began to study and X was also helping them…

Unknown Data point… 

Blast Hornet hovered over Junk Man and Nano Man. The 5 weak Navis were intimidated by the Ultra-Navis.

"You helped me do my dirty work by getting us out. That's all I can thank you for right now. From here, I guess you're just useless to me. I know how to control "Nightmare" without your help. So, I guess you're now going to be disposed of." Launch Octopus said.

He shot one of his tentacles at Strike Man. The scared Navi covered his head and nothing happened. Launch Octopus stopped and laughed.

"You know better than I that you can't defeat me. So I will spare you for now. Your human companions are only good unless somebody tries to step in my way from the real world." Launch Octopus said.

"But sir, the human minds can only be restrained by Nightmare for a few weeks until their brains die. If the military gets a hold of them in an autopsy, we will have our cover blown." Strike Man said.

"Then you can use the virus to obliterate them. That's just as well as 70 percent of the human population. But we will lose computers by then. That's why I want you to help plan a data heist. You have 4 hours to get us plans on getting Military pass codes, get us a way to control the trains, and a nice escape route so we don't get caught." Storm Eagle said.

"What if we don't find a suitable escape route?" Junk Man asked.

"Then we will fail… As soon as we get free, you will all die." Launch Octopus said.

Launch Octopus opened a Gate Access point to "02" and sent the Navis through. They were planning on taking over the world with fear. The Navis prepared the plot…


	4. The hiest

"**The heist"**

"Sir, I have them! The military pass codes are located in a firewall building on the south sector. Pass codes and Navis heavily guard it. We were almost caught… But we have an escape route and a train that you will be able to control." Cloud Man said.

Launch Octopus smiled and he walked towards his Ultra-Navi comrades. They were all ready for orders and the 5 Navis were hoping the plan worked.

"It will be simple, 3 of you will secure the train. When we get the pass codes and the train, we will just cruise through the entire cybernetic grid. If we are moving that fast, nobody can trace us." Launch Octopus said.

"What about the four station controls? Some of us will have to secure them too." Gravity Beetle said.

"Yes, I have it all figured out. We'll all group in on the train after the heist. We can change the entire train into our base. We'll use the pass codes from there, command the virus, and the others will secure the station controls! We'll be unstoppable!" Blast Hornet exclaimed while beginning to break out into laughter.

He was happy that they had a plan and Launch Octopus approved it. They got the final plans for the heist ready. The new recruits they hired were ready to defend them after the heist. While they moved for 02, Lan and Aaron jacked in.

"So, these new Ultra-Navis are stronger… Do you have any bright ideas?" X asked.

"Ciel can help us, she has Zero!" Megaman said.

"Zero? You mean the little Navi from the tournament is Zero?"

"I think so… The thing is, he is an Ultra-Navi! A natural evolved one."

Zero walked towards them and X looked at him. He stood and walked towards Zero. Megaman stood back and Roll was in the system now.

"X, I've been expecting you. Sorry about the tournament… I should have acted faster." Zero said.

"I thought you were dead? How did you survive being struck by Vile? I watched you die." X said as he held the Z Saber.

"I did, but something in your programming brought me back as a child. Changed, with new powers. There's something in this body I still haven't understood."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted back my Z Saber. It will complete my programming. Don't be afraid of me. I'm a changed Navi. The process into becoming this changed my systems when I met Ciel. I don't want to destroy now. I've made a vow to never delete a Navi."

X tossed Zero his Z Saber and Zero caught it. He activated it and swung it around. Megaman watched and Zero put away the saber.

"Wait, if I die, will I come back like you?" X asked.

"Depends on how you make that decision. You may… We have the same programming. Maybe you are already an Ultra-Navi, I don't know." Zero said.

"I remember when Tengu Man tried absorb my body. I couldn't move… I thought I had died when my systems failed. It's all strange."

Zero nodded and he had bigger things to worry about. They sat down and brainstormed. Roll wandered off and she planned on meeting up with Megaman later. There was an online chip shop up ahead. Roll thought it would be a good idea to help them out. While X and Zero planned, the military computers were starting to get errors. A train pulled into the station and it stopped. The Navis onboard were talking when it shook. Flame Mammoth walked in and burnt them all away with a wave of fire. Armored Armadillo rolled up into a ball and destroyed the controls at the station. The engineer saw a huge dent appear in the ceiling above him. He started to gasp and shake while acid melted through the ceiling. He was trapped and the acid deleted him. Toxic Seahorse took the controls and the train began to speed up. They had a strict time limit to get to the next station at the same moment Launch Octopus and the others arrived. If they were late, the military would cause a massive lockdown with a virus deletion program.

"Hey, where did Roll go?" Megaman asked.

"The Ultra-Navis! I see them!" Zero said.

X saw nothing and Ciel knew that Zero was having the strange senses again. They all took off towards the city and split up. Boomer Kuwanger warped through the next firewall and was in the heart of the system. Launch was keeping the virus swarms flooding and the virus protection software was beginning to fight off the viruses. Blast Hornet destroyed the last firewall and got the pass codes.

"Let's get out of here! We did it!" Blast Hornet said.

Boom Kuwanger gave him a high five and they got out of the system. Launch Octopus grabbed the files and he walked towards the water. A charged shot knocked him back into a building and Megaman came down.

"It's over Launch, I won't let you beat me this time." Megaman said.

Launch Octopus fired a missile up at him and Megaman shot them down. He took off towards a new route and Gravity Beetle was ready for his part. Zero jumped next to him and pulled out the Z Saber.

"Let's go!" Zero said.

Gravity Beetle lunged at him with his head out. There was a large claw on his head like a Rhinoceros Beetle. Zero braced for impact and he took the hit. After being struck, he grabbed onto Gravity Beetle and stabbed him in the head.

"AHHH! GET OFF!" Gravity Beetle screamed.

He shook Zero off and used his Gravity Well. Zero was stuck to the ground by the powerful Gravity waves. Gravity Beetle got in prone position and aimed at Zero. The Gravity held Zero tight and he was rammed. Zero was free and he activated the Rapid Fire Chip with stun power. Gravity Beetle ran towards him and Zero fired away. The chip bonus only lasted 30 seconds, so there was no point in conserving. Gravity Beetle was being stunned and Ciel saw where the advantage was. They were on top of a building and Gravity Beetle was near the edge. Ciel quickly reached into her folder and found Zero's final weapon chip. She uploaded it and Zero was running out of time. Before his attack stopped, he activated his final weapon chip, the Slug Gun. He fired one shot into gravity Beetle's head, knocking him back a few inches.

"Had enough?" Zero asked.

Gravity Beetle tried to move again and he was hit in the left shoulder. The boost period was short and Zero walked towards Gravity Beetle. He fired another shot into Gravity Beetle's lower torso. The effect of the round slowed him down and he was near the edge. Zero lifted the gun and the boost disappeared. Gravity Beetle was starting get feeling back into his system, which was uncommon due to all the massive stun power in his system. Zero pulled back his fist and punched Gravity Beetle in the center of his mouth. The impact knocked him off the building and Zero dived after him. He charged up his gun and fired a charged round into Gravity Beetle's chest. The charged shot detonated when Gravity Beetle hit the ground. Zero crossed his arms in front of his face and curled up into a ball. The explosion shot vehicles all over the road and Zero landed next to the small crater Gravity Beetle was in.

"The rendezvous… I have to hurry! It's over Zero… Super Gravity Well!" Gravity Beetle screamed as his body turned gold.

He fired a dark ball into the sky and it became larger. The golden glow on Gravity Beetle's flesh kept him from getting sucked up. Zero watched the debris around him float into the sky and it was only affecting the area 3 blocks around them. The Super Gravity Well began to pull Zero up too.

Gravity Beetle's speed increased in this form and he jumped towards Zero. His speed continued to increase and Zero looked at him. Zero disappeared when Gravity Beetle punched him.

"Where'd he go? The Hyper Gravity field! It worked! Yes! Now the mission, I'm late…" Gravity Beetle said.

He turned around and Zero whacked him in the face. Zero backed up and Gravity Beetle held his nose.

"I have an ability to copy techniques and use them just by surviving them. Look down." Zero said.

Gravity Beetle looked down and there was a small gravity field holding Zero down. They both backed away and Gravity Beetle had to leave. He flew towards the train and Zero chased after him and the Gravity effects wore off. Storm Eagle kicked Zero away into a building. When Zero landed inside the building, Boomer Kuwanger kicked him out and moved towards the train. Zero hit the ground and was losing energy at an exponential rate.

"That's one down! Hey bro, let's get back to the train before it's too late. Storm Eagle; make sure the others make it back safely. Find X and kill him if you could." Boomer Kuwanger said.

Storm Eagle held his fist to his chest and nodded. He turned around and went after X. His programming made him more of an honorary Ultra-Navi than a cocky or vengeful one. Megaman and Launch Octopus exchanged fire while running towards the train. Launch Octopus had to find an escape route quickly or he would miss the train. Blast Hornet was waiting for him on a rooftop while firing at Megaman. At the same time, Megaman had a speed up chip on. Blast Hornet couldn't hit him and Launch Octopus needed to get Megaman off his trail.

"Everybody clear out!" the Navi yelled as the fight progressed towards them.

Roll saw Megaman on the ledge with Crush Crayfish near him. She gasped and Crush Crayfish pulled back his pincer.

"Megaman, he's behind you!" Roll screamed.

Megaman turned around and he dodged the strike. Launch Octopus saw Roll and he immediately found out she must've been important to Megaman. Crush Crayfish tried to strike Megaman again and missed. Megaman landed in front of Crush Crayfish fired a charged shot. The shot knocked Crush Crayfish off of the building and Megaman looked towards where Launch Octopus was. Him and Roll were both gone and he looked up. On top of the building was Launch Octopus holding Roll over the ledge with one of his grappling tentacles.

"I'm getting tired of this. You've stepped in my way for the last time Megaman. I'll make sure that you pay dearly with the death of this poor girl." Launch Octopus said.

Megaman looked down below and Crush Crayfish was waiting for Roll to come down. He looked back at Launch Octopus and tried to settle something.

"You even hurt her Launch and I'll kill you! Hand her over now!" Megaman yelled.

"I never said I was going to hurt her in the first place… He was!" Launch Octopus exclaimed.

He dropped Roll and Megaman made a leap of faith towards her. His Clown Soul was activated so he could catch Roll with the energy whip. Roll was about to hit the ground and Megaman was trying to catch up. Storm Eagle flew in and grabbed Roll. He waved good-bye to Megaman and flew away. Launch Octopus made a break for it and Megaman fired his energy whip at Storm Eagle's leg. It stuck to it and Megaman was pulled along with him. Storm Eagle smiled and he made a sharp right turn through two buildings. Megaman hit the side of one and was dragged across. Storm Eagle was going close the building on his left and he cracked to the right. Megaman was pulled towards the building and he activated his Turbo Speed chip. Storm Eagle ripped at high speed towards the road. Megaman hit the building and began running across it. He left a massive amount of after images while doing so. The whip cracked again and pulled him towards the road with busy traffic.

"I won't give up!" Megaman yelled to Storm Eagle.

"Ok, let's just see how well you do against rush hour." Storm Eagle said.

Megaman hit the road and ran across it. He was moving out of oncoming vehicles' way. Storm Eagle moved over vehicles just trying to shake Megaman. A huge semi was pulling towards Megaman at high speed. Megaman jumped on top of it and was near Storm Eagle.

"Lan, get my Beam Saber Chip!" Megaman yelled.

Lan began to upload it and Megaman was jumping from car to car now. Storm Eagle tried to gain altitude and Megaman lunged at him. He activated the Beam Saber chip and slashed Storm Eagle in the back. Storm Eagle screamed and he fell towards the ground. Roll was still holding on and Megaman shot his energy whip at the building near him. He lunged at Roll and deactivated the Beam Saber. Roll reached for him and Megaman held out his hand. Blast Hornet flew at Megaman and punched him in the stomach. He carried Megaman along his fist and slammed him into a building.

"Forget her, its all a bad dream!" Blast Hornet yelled.

He pressed in with one quick blast of force, making Megaman pass out. Megaman fell to the ground and hit a car. Storm Eagle hit a car and crushed it. He rolled into the street and grabbed Roll. Blast Hornet made his getaway with him and Roll. Megaman started to twitch and the Navi driving was shocked after the display. With a last thought, Megaman held up his hand and signaled for the driver to follow Storm Eagle and Blast Hornet. The train was near the station and Launch Octopus kept moving through the water. Gravity Beetle and Boomer Kuwanger were fighting X at the train station. X brought up his leg and kicked Boomer Kuwanger off. He activated the Dragon Fist chip and got below Gravity Beetle.

"Dragon Fist!" X yelled as he punched Gravity Beetle.

Gravity Beetle was knocked off the station and stunned. Launch Octopus was angry and X jumped towards him. He pulled back his fist and Launch Octopus held up his tentacles. They collided with full force in the water. Launch Octopus was hit in the face and he tried striking X with his tentacles. X dodged and blocked what he could. He punched Launch Octopus in the face and knocked him back a few feet. Launch Octopus spun around and fired a few missiles at X. They were shot down and Launch Octopus grabbed onto X's face. He pulled him down lower into the water. X was starting to lose energy in his power core. He activated the Falcon Armor and let out a scream of pain. Gravity Beetle stood up and the water began to glow. It let out a huge splash and X was knocked above the water with Launch Octopus. They dropped and hit the water. X continued to strike and Launch Octopus blocked with his arms. His tentacles struck back and knocked X out of the water. X hit the ground and Boomer Kuwanger ran towards him with Gravity Beetle. He jumped over Gravity Beetle and kicked him in the back of the head. Before he hit the ground, he elbowed Boomer Kuwanger.

"The train is near!" Storm Eagle said.

Blast Hornet flew in and Crush Crayfish jumped towards X. In an instant, X activated his dark chips. He dashed around them and struck them all down. Blast Hornet extended his fist and X used the decoy chip. They all ripped into the decoy and X lunged backwards. Storm Eagle tackled him in the air and they hit the ground. X kicked him off and quickly used the beam saber chip. They all charged in and he slashed them away. Launch Octopus swam towards the shore and X made one final slash to knock them away. He was pulled into the water and the Dark Chip effects stopped. Launch Octopus launched a few homing missiles at him and they hit. An explosion splashed water all over the place and the train was near.


	5. Runaway Train

Thank you my fellow Reviewers. I hope more keep reading. But if anybody hasn't noticed, and nobody has... The sequel to Megaman Endgame is at this sight. Its called "On the Road". It's an adventure story showing what happened to Roll just after Megaman Endgame. I hope everybody reads.

"**Runaway Train"**

Launch Octopus surfaced and there was a lily pad in place of where X was. X appeared on a lily pad with Toad Man next to him. Lily pads were all over the place and they had free movement across them. Megaman was next to the lake and he had activated a V3 Toad Man chip.

"Get back Roll…" Megaman said before completely going unconscious.

"Got it! Attack them little froggy!" X yelled.

Toad Man did a flip into the air and began croaking out a tune. Launch Octopus held his ears and his tentacles curled up. Blast Hornet and Storm Eagle were pulled to the ground by the noise.

"Somebody shut him up!" Gravity Beetle yelled.

Toad Man had a tune going and X powered up his charged shot to the maximum. It began to make the area around them glow multiple colors from the energy. X opened fire and one of the enormous Charged Shots went towards the Mavericks. Launch Octopus looked at it and Bit flew in. He kicked the Charged Shot into the air and blasted Toad Man away.

"Bit, what are you doing? You're supposed to be fighting for us!" X yelled.

"That's not what Shinje and Jared has decided." Bit said.

"Yeah, so I guess you should just stay out of the way." Byte said.

"You've let a virus get to you! Shinje and Jared would never do that!" X exclaimed as he lowered his gun.

Bit flew away with Byte and got onto the Train stop. The other Ultra-Navis except for Launch Octopus got ready to go.

"I have to make sure you don't follow me! Other than that, I want to run some experiments on your energy…" Launch Octopus said as he extended his tentacles.

All at once, he began to spin around and turn the area into a whirlpool. X was pulled in and Launch Octopus pulled back his tentacles. He jammed them into X and began to absorb his power. X couldn't move and Launch Octopus separated. He got out of the water and onto the train with everybody. X went back to his normal form and tried to get to them. The train entered a Gate Access point and began jumping around through all of cyber networks around the globe. X helped Megaman up and healed him. Zero was nearby and they helped him up.

"See what I mean X?" Megaman asked.

"I know… But I'm not giving up. I can't believe Bit and Byte turned against me. I almost had them! If you want to continue with your plan and quit, I'm just fine with that." X said.

"Not now… I'm going to fight them. Launch got Roll and I don't know what they are going to do with her." Megaman said.

"The train is moving so quickly that I can't even track it." Zero said.

Mayl was trying to contact Roll and Launch Octopus sent out his 5 recruited Navis and 4 Ultra Navis to guard the 4 station controls. Roll looked at them and Mayl got contact with her.

"Roll, hold on!" Mayl said as she tried to jack out.

"Shut her off." Launch Octopus said.

Storm Eagle held his fingers up to her head and shot a pulse into her brain. She was knocked out and Mayl felt a shock go through her PET and into her. It knocked her back and Roll was no longer inside her PET.

"No, Roll!" Mayl cried.

Lan received a phone call from Mayl about what happened to Roll. Aaron jacked out and he made sure Ciel and Dr. Cain was safe. At the train, Launch Octopus had activated the file for the pass codes.

"What are our plans now?" Blast Hornet asked.

"Our plans should till be the same. Massive Annihilation and World Domination! I have a plan that is full proof…" Launch Octopus said.

He looked at his screen and used the codes. They all stood back and were ready for whatever was coming…

**Area 99, **

**Houston, Texas…**

A swarm of viruses were hacking the systems and nothing was responding. The Anti-Aircraft guns were failing and the area was on code red. Every soldier on the base was ready for an enemy invasion. People in their homes nearby were told to get underground or defend themselves.

"Who's doing this? Terrorists, hackers, I need info!" the General said.

"We don't know sir. It is advised that we stay indoors until it blows over." The man said.

The men and women working inside the Missile Silos saw the red lights and the top of three silos open. A wave of fire from the thrusters came up and burnt them away. Three Tactical Nuclear Missiles took off and it was chaos at hand. They were already active at this point. A few pilots had no choice but to take them down. They got into their fighter jets and got on the runway.

"You can't use the drones because of computer failure. Just shoot the missiles down before they reach a civilian area!" the airport tower controller exclaimed.

The missiles were moving higher up and the jets took off. They moved in formation and flew over the city.

"This is Slash one moving over Houston. Preparing to open fire. Over and out." The pilot said.

His team got into formation and they increased altitude to reach the missiles. The second and third pilots got visual contact with a missile. The other two separated and one was already locked onto Washington DC. All three of the jets aimed and got a lock onto a missile. A drone connected to the jet was hacked and it aimed at its jet body. It opened fire and one jet was destroyed.

"Drop the drones- drop the drones!" the first pilot screamed.

They released the drones and they began to float. All at once, they opened fire and tiny lasers were about to hit the jets. Both of the pilots tried to move away and they were increasing speed up through the Mach meter. The jets and missiles were about to enter a thin air environment.

"Slash three, get them off my tail!" the first pilot yelled.

He tried to dodge the lasers and they came in too fast. The second pilot moved away and he let out a countermeasure device. It distracted the drones for a split second and the first pilot tried t escape. He moved through a cloud and two drones were in front of him. They opened fire and destroyed the first pilot. The second pilot continued to move away and the drones were leaving control area. At the rate of speed they were moving at, they were already moving through Missouri. The second pilot locked onto the Washington DC nuke and fired a missile. His missile went straightforward and hit the nuke. It caused a massive nuclear detonation and the drones fired at the jet. They blew out a wing and the pilot fired another missiles at the next nuke. A shockwave knocked the jet back and the missile began to move off course. It was now having bad aim and the second nuke was hit in its thruster unit.

"I failed…" The pilot said before passing out from the thin air.

The drones chased him to the ground and blew up his jet in mid air. An EMP from the first nuke knocked out the drones. Radiation spread through the sky and over the area around the first detonation point. Their own drones were taking out jets that were able to intercept the nukes.

"The third nuke has disappeared from sensors… The second one is dropping altitude and in going to hit the ground near Illinois." The radar operator said.

Reporters around the globe were being informed of the accident and the evacuation. Aaron was watching and he was even more terrified now.

"This is a live broadcast from Chicago. It is true; a massive radiation cloud is spreading across the Central United States. It is imperative that people remain underground and keep supplies and fresh water." The reporter said.

People in Chicago were hearing the news and Aaron had a cousin trying to call him. He tried to get the pay phone to work and a crowd was waiting to use it.

"Crappy phones… Can't get a single bit of service in this hell hole." Aaron's Cousin said.

He walked through the line of people and a shockwave blasted them away along with a heat wave. The skyline of Chicago was bright and people were vaporized. Cars flew through the streets and a spectator watched Sears Tower blown apart like a stack of napkins. A car flew through and knocked him flying. A cloud of smoke wiped through the city and fires ruptured. A large mushroom cloud rose from Ground Zero and half of the entire city was wiped out. Overseas, everybody was on high alert. The last missile flew into London and hit Big Ben. The large canals and rivers around the city turned into steam. A shockwave let out a roar of disaster and ripped apart the city. Like Chicago, the disaster was the same. A satellite overhead sent its footage back to the Pentagon. Aaron watched the TV screen and it was fuzzy.

"This can't be happening…" Aaron said.

Launch Octopus heard the news and he observed the damage on his computer screen. The other Ultra-Navis were silent and they began clap after knowing the attack was a success.

"We failed to wipe out the capital. It's just a matter of time before the two countries turn against each other and wage war. Soon, America will call in back up from the Japanese and we're then facing the next World War!" Launch Octopus exclaimed.

In Chicago, half of the city laid in ruins as fire filled the streets. There were survivors and the radiation caused the rocks to heat up. It was a nightmare come to life.

The rescue teams were moving into the cities and most of the population in the two cities was either dead or soon to die from the radiation. Aaron had to hurry up and find a solution to the virus, Ultra-Navis, and possibly the upcoming war. Nancy and Melora were working at Tericon and they knew about everything.

"We need to think of a plan fast." Melora said.

"X has an entire army of Ultra-Navis against him. He's fighting for survival right now. I'm going to get him a bigger pair of boxing gloves." Nancy said.

She began working on another armor upgrade for X. It was Gaia Armor. The armor was built more on defense and power. It would out match the Falcon Armor in strength. Aaron was confused and he had no idea how to stop the train. The four station controls were all that was left and he didn't know where they were. After thinking, the greatest idea was in his head. He could still stop the train! Mayl met up with him and Lan at the library. The entire world had turned against Ciel and Dr Cain because they had the Ultra-Navis. Dr Cain examined the code and programming of Zero. He was figuring out how the system worked. Aaron examined Mayl's PET for traces of the Ultra-Navis.

"I can find out where the train is… The problem is that it is jumping to rapidly that I can't keep up with it. The 4 station controls are apart of the programming on the train. I can sense them! If we can control them, then it's possible to slow the train down." Aaron said.

"Why not stop it?" Lan asked.

"Because the station controls will not stop something that is in motion. The train can still get a boost because it is still part of the primary controls. So if we slow it down, we'll have a short time to get onboard before it speeds up again. If we fail, we have to try it again. But knowing the current situation, we won't be able to get a second chance." Aaron replied.

"The US… They've warned the Japanese government and said that they would be paying soldiers to go to the front line. The UK has already declared war on the United States and will be declaring the first tactic in just 6 days." Mayl said.

"Then we don't have long. If the UK is already heading for North America, they probably know that we've been selected as Allies. That means that they are coming here too." Lan said.

They sat quietly and thought about the theory. Maybe the UK was coming to wipe them out too. It was all guess assumption. Now was a time for action, not talking. Aaron stood.

"We're going to have to find out where we can jack in to get to the station controls. Ciel, we need her and Dr. Cain to change location. We could really use Dr. Cain right now. We'll borrow my mom's car and drive up north to where they are hiding. Dr. Cain can point out exactly where the Station Controls are!" Aaron exclaimed.

It was a good plan and Aaron got a hold of his mom's car keys. They ran out to the garage and Aaron stepped over the debris. Lan accidentally tripped and Aaron caught him. The debris was Aaron's transformable 3-seat moped that nearly killed him and Lan in the vicious accident months ago.

"Why do you keep this thing around?" Lan asked.

"I'm going to convert it into an XT-400. It's going to blow everybody away." Aaron said.

He helped Mayl off of the steps in his garage. They got into the car and Eric was in the passenger seat.

"Whoa! How did you get in here?" Aaron asked.

"I was just listening in on your plan… I just want to let you know that Jared and Shinje are not themselves. They tried to kill me earlier. If you have trouble, call Vile and me. In the mean time, take this…" Eric said.

He held up a gun to Aaron by the barrel. Aaron grabbed it and put it under a small towel on the dashboard.

"Do you know about the virus too?" Aaron asked.

"Everybody just turn off your PET and shut the windows. I know I seem paranoid, but I have a friend on the inside. Just drive through the industrial area and keep under the power lines." Eric said.

Aaron drove towards the industrial area and stuck a knife into the car radio. He ripped it out and took out a wire.

"The military puts things like this small wire into the radios to listen in on radio conversations. Keeping under the power lines will help scramble the signal they keep on us." Eric said.

"Since when did you go X Files on us?" Aaron asked.

"I just hate it when war comes around and people spy on me. I used to be a hacker like you and now things have gotten so weird I am looking in at the deeper end of the Ocean. Keep driving…"


	6. State of Emergency

"**State of Emergency"**

"The Nightmare Virus is what's been attacking. It's a Server bug that's been attacking people and computers." Eric said as he lit up a cigarette.

"People?" Mayl asked.

"Correct. What happened at the tournament was one of its methods of getting to humans. It sends large amounts of energy into the computer. Radiation begins to form at the base of the monitor and then move into the screen. From there, it will dispel into anything metal that is nearby. It will begin to send arcs of energy into people and that caused scars to appear on their bodies." Eric replied.

"So I guess it starts to work like a microwave. I remember viewing an autopsy of the bodies during my research. They were dried up and bodies expelled a goopy substance from the bodies, which escaped from the scars." Aaron said before making a turn under some power lines.

"It does work like that. The scars will make the liquids leave. If it didn't, all the liquid would just build up and cause bodies to explode. Nightmare has been sweeping military officials, Computer company members, and even civilians. What scared me the most is that all of these people knew of it and that's when they were hit." Eric said.

"Who's doing this?" Lan asked.

"The Navis that were at the tournament. They've been using it to cover up their tracks." Eric said.

"You said that the radiation deaths were just ONE of it's methods on getting to humans." Mayl said.

"I know… The virus uses a type of function. I don't know how it works. Everybody is trying to find out about how it works still. Anyway, the virus get into peoples brains using light programming and erases the memory cells in the human brain. When that happens, they become brain dead. At that point, it begins to give them straightforward orders. They have simple tasks like walking and breathing on their minds. But they also have more advanced tasks like advanced computer use and self-defense. The tournament head master was being controlled like that. The 5 children at the tournament who showed up late were also being controlled. They are the most sinister because Nightmare seriously advanced them. They could be nearby ready to kill us for all I know." Eric said.

"Eric. Jared and Shinje… Have they been infected?" Aaron asked.

Eric was silent and he nodded yes. Aaron punched the dashboard and couldn't believe that his best friends were now working against him.

"Nightmare has infected Bit and Byte too from the looks." Eric said.

"Can we get them out of that state?" Aaron asked.

"There was a man in Shinjuku who was infected and was caught. The military constrained him and they had to use drugs to calm him down. It worked, but he is just a vegetable. If there were a way, we would bring them back. But the human brain will rot after the long term exposure." Eric replied.

"So Jared and Shinje are going to die?" Lan asked.

"Eventually. I know that's hard to hear, but we cant cry about it. The Navis that were controlling the virus have passed the technology to the Ultra-Navis for a gift. There is a Navi they have kidnapped. After they are finished with the experiment, they will use her for an Ultra-Navi production line. Project Eve is what they have called it. Launch Octopus will become the father, Adam, as you might call it for the project. At that point, they can create hundreds of Ultra-Navis. Thousands even." Eric replied.

They stopped the car and Eric got out. Mayl was in tears because Roll was going to be used as a test subject for the project.

"The 5 Navis from the tournament are at Internet Point 16. Be careful… There is a really powerful Navi there called Bass." Eric said.

"I know him… So I guess he's been defending the Navis too… Mayl, don't worry. Megaman and I will get Roll back." Lan said.

"I'll meet you when you find out where the Station Controls are. Right now, I need to make sure there are no more outbreaks."

Aaron drove off and he went towards Dr. Cain's cabin. Ciel was inside playing on the computer. Dr. Cain was drinking some coffee and he saw Aaron walking up to the cabin.

"There's a familiar face. Come in!" Dr. Cain exclaimed.

Aaron walked inside and he looked around. Ciel looked at Aaron and smiled. He waved at her and looked at Dr. Cain.

"Remember me? The wreck was over. I can't give your arm back… So let's forget the past. We need to get out of here. I know all about the virus. Doctor, you need to come with us. We need your computer skills to help us find the Ultra-Navis." Aaron said.

"We'll, then you can take us somewhere else. I know a woman named Alia Hironobu who can help us. Let's go there. I'll give you directions." Dr. Cain replied.

Ciel put on her coat and Aaron let Ciel's father know that they were going to Alia's house. When they walked outside, a couple city blocks were on fire. The people were rioting about the war and the Ultra-Navis.

"We don't have long." Lan said.

They drove down the mountain and into the city. Ciel watched a few cops beat a man on the ground while people threw Molotov Cocktails at police barricades. Aaron tried to avoid the crowds while telling Dr. Cain about the Nightmare virus. A tank drove by them and it was getting serious. Up ahead, a few people were next to a burning vehicle. A few were dead and Aaron saw one moving. HE stepped out of the car and found out it was Ambient.

"Aaron, help me…" Ambient said.

Aaron picked her up and she was in bad shape. Her clothes were ripped, her ankle was sprung, and she had exhaust on her skin.

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"I was going to come to your house, but you weren't there. On the way here, a car just began to drive after us. Nobody was driving it and it flipped our car over." Ambient replied.

"The Nightmare Virus must've also got into the vehicle programming too. Some of the new vehicle models have a small computer chip for smoother drives. They can also go on a plotted course and nobody will have to drive. It's like the military drone technology." Dr. Cain said.

Aaron froze and he tossed her inside the car with Dr. Cain. A light from a car's headlights shined on them. An Explorer drove towards them and hit the trunk. Aaron felt the shock and he slammed on the gas. The Explorer was driving itself and Aaron tried to drive away. His car couldn't move too fast and the explorer was catching up on the side.

"He's on the right!" Lan yelled.

The Explorer hit the side of the car and Aaron tried to keep control. He kept going forward and the Explorer rammed them again. Dr. Cain spotted a turnoff up ahead and Aaron took it. The explorer took the turn and Aaron looked back at it. He watched it hit the side of a rail and spin into the mountainside. The vehicle couldn't go in reverse and it drove dumbly into the mountain. Aaron went up the turnoff and he called his mom on the car phone.

"Hello?" Aaron's mom asked.

"Mom, I borrowed the car and I want you to do me a favor. Meet me at the gas station on the mountain. You'll have to use the old charger. Staying in the city isn't a good idea." Aaron said.

"Ok… My car better be in good shape. How is it doing?"

The exhaust shot out a ball of fire and Aaron gasped. He held his head and picked up the phone.

"No time, I have to go!" Aaron exclaimed.

He hung up the phone and drove towards the gas station. Eric drove around Lake Ashino, which was miles away. Mt. Fuji was near the lake and he was trying to find out the core to the Ultra-Navi base. He drove through a construction yard and night was falling. In the construction site nearby, there was a pair of glowing eyes looking at him. Eric stopped the car and shined the lights on the eyes. It was just a reflector from two poles. They were common for construction sites so people wouldn't try and drive through at nights.

"The scared the crap out of me for a second…" Eric said.

He drove forwards and two hands hit the side window. A kid was looking at him and Eric screamed from the shock. Two kids jumped onto his windshield and began to bang on it. Eric drove forwards and he tried to shake them off. A fourth child jumped off of a crane and landed on his roof. Eric looked up and he saw the huge dent form on the roof of his car. The child hanging onto his car door reached through an opening in the broken glass that had formed from the dent. Blood was on the window from where the glass cut the kid's skin. Eric reached for his glove compartment and the two children on the windshield began to punch it.

"Get off!" Eric yelled.

He went to top speed and the children had already begun to crack the windshield. The Nightmare Virus had increased their strength. Eric slammed on the brakes and the two kids on the windshield fell off. He spun the car and caused it to flip over. The kid on the side fell off and he was knocked away. The child on the roof fell off and Eric was upside down. He looked at the glove compartment and opened it. A child ran past his side window and Eric pulled out a gun. A second pair of legs went past him and he fired. A faint laughing sound was heard and Eric was starting to hyperventilate. Gas was leaking out of his car and pouring on him.

"Wait, I only saw 4, where's number five?" Eric thought.

The fifth child was nearby and inside a bulldozer. Eric squeezed out of the car and a child ran towards him with a crowbar. He fired once and the child kept running towards him. Before the child swung, Eric got back in and a child reached towards him. Eric kicked the child's hand until in was broken. It still didn't work and Eric fired a few shots. The children were powerful. It was like another Children of the Corn flick. Eric felt a large shock and a bulldozer began to push his car towards a steel beam by the lake. Gasoline had soaked Eric and he hit the steel beam. His car was being crushed and his legs were stuck. The bulldozer was trampling his car and Eric pulled out his lighter. He struck it once and nothing happened. There was some fuel left and he looked up.

"You wont beat me. Oh no! You hear that," Eric said as he put his finger on the lighter, "you're gonna' die! You're gonna' fucking die!"

Eric struck the lighter and a small flame rose from it. He watched the flame grow and burn away his car. The child in the bulldozer looked down and the car exploded. It shot the bulldozer back and caused it to explode. The child rolled out and was burnt horribly. Junk Man was starting to short circuit from the heat and the child walked towards the lake. Eric was dead under the burning wreck and the child jumped into the lake. He had no instincts and then couldn't splash out. Nightmare hadn't taught him how to swim. He drowned and the children learned how dangerous water was. They all touched it and shrieked. A child backed up and walked away. They moved separately, not together. Aaron arrived at the gas station and his mother showed up minutes later in a taxicab.

"Hey Aaron," his mother said as before she looked at her car, "oh my god! My car! You wrecked my car!"

"Mom, you have to understand!" Aaron exclaimed.

"You'll be working fast food until you pay this off! I don't have insurance! I can't believe it!" Aaron's mom yelled.

"Hey, calm down! Come on, you two are family. You're supposed to be loving each other, not sewing each other for thousands of dollars!" Mayl said.

"Yeah… You're right." Aaron said.

His mom shrugged and they hugged. Dr. Cain wondered how they were going to fit 6 people in a car without getting pulled over. Somehow, they did and Aaron drove to Alia's house, which was a short 20-minute drive away. Alia was on her front porch with a glass of tea. Dr. Cain got out of the car after they stopped and looked on the porch.

"Alia, it's me!" Dr. Cain said.

"Hello Doctor…" Alia said.

"Is this her?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alia asked.

"Well, if you were teaching this guy, I thought you would be much older." Aaron said.

"You think I'm old?" Dr. Cain asked.

"You're almost 60." Aaron said.

Dr. Cain thought for a second and he laughed. He had never had a lot of free time and forgot his age. The last time he ever got free time was back when he was looking for a college.

"I suppose you're here for help. Dr. Cain, I can't really help you. You forgot to study the notes correctly. So you're out of luck." Alia said before walking inside.

"Alia, don't go! You seriously need to help us! Right now, the third World War is just 5 days away. The Ultra-Navis are borrowing technology from a small team of Navis that have been zapping people with a virus. You have to help us!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I really don't know what I can do. So far, my data CD's are insufficient to what the Ultra-Navis are packing. I need some good data. Till then I can't do anything."

"Wait, I can help. I have some Data CD's at home and they can possibly help you. I have lots of hacking data, power data, and even data to help boost your virus busting power. Will it work? I just have to go back into town and then I can get it."

Alia nodded and she walked into the house and brought out her brother. He was a weapon expert and was going to help Aaron get back the CD's in the virus ruled town.


	7. X vs Bit

Ok... There is a "**Megaman Endgame**" sequel out already. Nobody had read it. Also, it is on the dying list of my stories. It's also at the final chapter. I wrote the story in one day. Please, read it. It's called "On The Road". Thank you all for reviewing this story. Just to let you know, I've been tied up with There, I have an awesome account. I am well known there too. I have not finished writing this story. Sorry about the week long delay.

**Chapter 7**

"**X vs. Bit"**

Aaron drove towards town and they approached the border. He stopped the car and his new partner Keith took the wheel.

"The town ahead has already been taken over. I'll get you to your house, but I have to drive. I've been in a war. This is all easy to me." Keith said.

"Ok… Just don't wreck the car. My mom will be pissed. " Aaron said.

Keith drove through the streets and there were fires all over the area. Most of the vehicles had lost control due to the virus. They drove around town running over whoever is in the streets. They approached the house and Aaron ran inside. He grabbed whatever he could find. Half of his hacking programs were hidden. Keith stood on the front porch with a shotgun. He was ready to take out any vehicles that tried to run him over. Aaron had a phone call and he shrieked. Afraid to be discovered, he picked it up and hit the floor.

"Hello?" Aaron asked.

"Just the person I wanted to speak to. It's Melora! I need you to come to Tericon immediately. Nancy just made an armor upgrade for X. I need you here, now." Melora said.

"I'm on the way." Aaron said.

He hung up the phone and Melora pulled out the phone line. She looked at the desk behind her and Nancy was knocked out. She hid the disk for X's armor before Melora knocked her out. Melora walked towards the main computer with a small chip in her hand. It contained the Nightmare Virus inside it. Aaron got all of his programs and carried them outside.

"I've got the programs! We just need to get over to Tericon and pick up an upgrade for my Navi." Aaron said.

"Get in." Keith said.

They got into the car and drove across town. Half of the vehicles that were being controlled had moved across town. Melora hadn't reached the computer yet and she saw Aaron pull in.

"You've stood in my way for too long." Melora said.

She had a gun in her blouse in case they were armed. Keith walked into the building with the shotgun up. All of the employees were on the floor unconscious.

"Like what I've done to the place? Sleeping gas… It's the only way to knock them out. You can't kill a group of employees with 12 bullets and a 9mm." Melora said.

"You traitor… The virus is controlling you." Aaron said.

"Oh, I'm surprised you know about it. A quick reminder, I'm not like them. I knew that you're little friend Eric had been leaking information. The CIA was onto me and I had to work fast. My friend Launch Octopus told me that they sent Eric to warn the people at Tericon. I couldn't have Nancy spoiling my plot. I had the controlled humans take out your friend Eric. He's dead you know." Melora replied.

"You son of a bitch! I knew it! You've been onto us for awhile." Keith said.

"True… I've been onto you since the Firebird incident. You killed my brother Juan. I'm pretty sure you remember him well. After all, he did kill your girlfriend. I also was the one who told him to plant the Firebird software into the main computer. After that, I wondered why it would be needed. This virus alone can give me world power. But, as long as you are in the way, I can't have that." Melora said.

She pulled out the gun and fired at Keith. The bullets hit the floor next to them. Aaron took cover and Keith fired back. The pellets from the gun hit Melora in the arm and she hit the ground. Keith ran towards her and she took of running through the corridor.

"You can't chase me forever! You have a bus to catch!" Melora yelled.

Aaron looked out the window and saw a bus loaded with people. It was already taken over by viruses.

"Aaron, get the bus! I'll deal with her!" Keith yelled.

Aaron turned around and took off towards the street. The bus was pulling in front of the building and Aaron had to intercept. There were some cars parked on the sidewalk. He jumped on one and ran towards the other. The bus drove by and Aaron leaped towards it. He barely managed to get on top of it. There was a small opening across the bus that had a jack in port. Aaron crawled across the bus and held onto the railing on top of it. There was a streetlight up ahead that the bus moved under. Aaron moved to the left and just barely avoided the light. He continued to move towards the Jack in port.

"X.EXE, Jack in. Execute!" Aaron yelled.

He threw the Pet on the jack in port and prepared for any scenery ready to hit him. While dodged that, X was inside the core of the bus.

They were on a moving platform too. Across from him, a small image of Bit continued to fade in and out. All at once, Bit extended his arms and formed completely.

"Bit, you and Byte can't continue listening to them! The virus is still inside you… I have to cure it." X said.

"Don't kid yourself. No virus can control me!" Bit yelled as his aura blasted off.

"He's in denial…"

X couldn't activate his Falcon Armor before facing Bit. His energy was still charging from his battle with the Ultra-Navis. He extended his Buster gun to Bit while charging up. Bit pulled out his Double Beam Saber and charged at X. He ignited the blade to strike. X fired and Bit smacked the shot away. Bit swung around and tried to smack X's leg. X pulled up that same leg and kicked Bit away. It canceled out the strike, leaving Bit open. X fired a shot at him and made a clear shot. Aaron was trying to get in closer to the PET. He jumped over a streetlight and grabbed the PET. The first chip to put in there was a cannon chip.

"X, we can't travel too long! I have an idea on how to stop Bit now! Since you can't surpass him with your Falcon Armor, I have another idea. Do not use these chips until I say so. I can probably activate a chip combo." Aaron said.

X nodded and charged at Bit. He wasn't doing too well. Just then, he activated the Agile Style. His back didn't have the blades and his right arm only had 3 blades. That gave hit a slight better chance. Keith chased Melora through the building with the shotgun in his arms. He looked to his right and fired a shot at Melora. It knocked her down and she held her leg.

"Any last words?" Keith asked.

"FUCK YOU!" Melora yelled as she held up the gun.

Keith fired one final shot and hit her in the head. He didn't bother looking at her, so he grabbed the Nightmare chip and blew it up. Nancy was already awake.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"Keith Hironobu… Yes, Alia's brother. We need to get the Gaia Armor to X. It will be the only thing to save him right now." Keith replied.

"Oh god! I think it's downstairs. What happened to Melora? You killed her!"

"Nancy, don't yell. She was the one whose been behind this all along. Firebird, the murder of your fiancé, and even the deaths of the programmers. It was all her!"

Nancy nodded and ran with Keith to find the chip. Upon running down the hall, they saw a bunch of monitors flashing red. They warned of a Virus outbreak in one of the Computers just north of them. Nancy had to destroy the computer before it became hostile on the entire system. They found the file and got into a car to find Aaron. X jumped to the right to avoid Bit's beam saber attack. He struck him with a buster shot when Bit's back was turned.

"Cocky little… Seeking Fireball! Dodge this!" Bit yelled.

He fired a small fireball at X that chased him wherever he went. X jumped out of the way and moved towards Bit. They both moved in another direction fighting. X blocked one of Bit's attacks and spun through the air with him. Bit punched X in the face only to get kicked in the groin. It stunned him and X pointed Bit at the homing fireball. The fireball hit Bit in the back and knocked him away. X was falling with Bit now. He pulled back his blades to strike Bit in the air. Bit looked at X and cut his arm open with his beam saber. Aaron put in the second cannon chip and looked for the third. The bus took a sharp turn and Aaron was knocked off. He grabbed onto the edge and saw Shinje on the bus with the passengers. Shinje punched through the window with a single blow and reached for Aaron.

"Snap out of it Shinje! Ah! Nightmare is already in your brain!" Aaron yelled.

He broke off a shard of glass and stabbed Shinje's arm. The bus pulled near a wall. Aaron kept stabbing Shinje's arm until the shard broke off. Shinje kept reaching out. Aaron climbed up on top of the bus to avoid the wall. Blood was all over his arm and hand from the glass and Shinje's blood. X hit the ground with a gaping hole in his arm. Bit landed perfectly and tried to cut X again. X rolled to the side and kicked Bit in the chest. He got up to fight again. Bit slashed at him with a clean swipe. X jumped over the slash and landed. Aaron found the third cannon chip and he inserted it. Bit slashed X's back open and it left him open. X turned around and placed the gun to Bit's face.

"DO IT NOW!" Aaron yelled.

X used the combination from the chips and fired the "Zeta Cannon" at Bit. It launched a huge blast that annihilated most Bit's body.

"No… I can't lose now!" Bit yelled after the blast.

He hit the ground and let out a call to Launch Octopus. Launch brought him back to the train. Shinje jumped out the window due to his failure and walked away injured. Aaron got inside the bus after jacking out. He jacked in once inside the bus.

"We're all going to be safe. I just need to disable the automatic controls." Aaron said.

X was inside and he picked up a small virus coming at him. Keith was able to catch up with the bus. Behind the small virus was an entire swarm of viruses.

"Aaron… I'm going to need some help." X said.

The viruses swarmed around him. Each one was infected with the Nightmare Virus.


	8. Time to Strike

Sorry about the long overdue. I'm hgoing to end this series quick. I'm only going to make a three part chapter for BAttle Network Zero 2. It's almost over. Peace!

**Chapter 8**

"**Time to strike"**

X looked around him. His Falcon armor was only ready for just a brief minute. The viruses slowly got closer. Some looked human-like, others looked like dogs, and birds. X transformed and felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind. He kicked the virus off and swiped at the one coming from in front of him. Two viruses moved forwards and X grabbed onto one giving him a bear hug. He kicked the two away and threw the virus into the others. They came in rapidly at a fast pace. X felt a hit in his face and he slid against the ground. A virus leaped at him from above. X looked to his side and kicked the ground. He flew over the crowd and did a spin kick to knock the ones around him away. The bird-virus swooped at him. He grabbed it and threw it at the others. A dog-virus leaped at him. X leaped up into the air and kicked its head off. Ten more viruses came at him with full force. They played ping-pong with him and X caught his balance. He kicked all back and elbowed one reaching for him. Aaron watched in suspense as the hundreds of viruses came towards him. Another dog-virus leaped at him and X elbowed it into the ground. He grabbed its leg and began to knock away the human-viruses with it.

Another virus tackled him into the side of a wall. X kicked it back and faced the others. They rushed at each other and X began to swipe at everyone in sight. He tripped a human-virus and kicked it away. More came in from the gate access points. They piled up on him with large numbers. X knocked them off and rolled through the swarm. More viruses began to leap at him. X knocked them away and began to leap over their heads. Keith was catching up with the bus now. He threw the chip through the window and a pedestrian caught it.

"Hey kid, this is for you." The pedestrian said.

"Thanks!" Aaron replied as he inserted the chip.

X leaped over a bird-virus and kicked it into the crowd. He received the Gaia Armor style change.

"Ready X?" Aaron asked.

"Activating Gaia Armor… Blah!" X yelled before the viruses tackled him.

He was pinned now. A virus shoved its hand into his arm. X transformed into the Gaia Armor and forced it out. He stood up and sent out a bolt of lightning. The viruses fell off of him instantly. X moved in and began to punch them all. They were immediately being destroyed in just one hit.

"Well Aaron, I like the Gaia Armor, but it's too slow! I'm going to transfer it's energy into the Falcon Armor." X said.

"Got it! Energy transfer now!" Aaron exclaimed.

X was punched back and he hit a block. The viruses ran towards him and X got up. A lone virus leaped out and X kicked it off. He transformed into the Falcon Armor. The viruses stopped moving to observe him. X held out both of his arms and created two energy bows. He swung them around. Aaron activated the speed boost and X did some speedy, yet flashy moves. The human-virus in front grunted at him, then he charged in with his army. X smacked him away and began to sling the others around. He extended the pole in his left arm to get over the crowd. They swung at him after he launched off. It all missed and X spun into the middle of the crowd. He was on one knee with his head leaned down. A dog-virus jumped towards him. X ducked under it and spun towards another. Hundreds were still coming towards him now. While they came, X slammed his fists into the ground. The impact on the ground caused a shockwave to start wiping them out. He hit one coming over his head and slammed the ground again. A bird-virus smacked X in the head with its beak. The shock stunned him and a large human-virus punched him. X's poles faded away and he shot through the crowd. The viruses moved away and X got up. He heard a small laughter nearby. A small little girl with white aura and wings approached him.

"You again? Hey, this place is dangerous." X said.

The little girl smiled and started to laugh. All of the viruses piled up on her at once. X gasped in fear.

"NO! GET OFF!" X yelled.

He fired at them and they still piled up. The little girl held up her hand and X tried to pull her out. He flew into the air and built up a rage.

"Get- OFF!" X screamed.

He formed a blade of energy and spun around. Hundreds of tiny capsules shot out and began to blow up the viruses. The little girl started to walk away now. X shot into the crowd and kicked a virus in the chest. He spun around and kicked one's head so hard it spun around. The viruses were in lower numbers now. The formed a wall and clashed into him. The little girl held her mouth in fear of X dying. Aaron shook his head and searched for his custom chip, "Dragon Fist". He popped it in after finding it. X held on and he felt the energy surge.

"Dragon FIST!" X yelled as he ripped upwards through the crowd.

The viruses broke away while instantly deleting. The little girl leaped into the air and began to cheer. X hit the ground and stood in his final pose. The viruses all disappeared into thin air, thus dying. The little girl leaped at X and held onto him.

"Who programmed you?" X asked.

He examined her data and found out the program had appeared the same day they defeated Tengu Man. The time it was created was when Rem died. The programming came from X though.

"You're just a copy of me. How nice. What's your name?" X asked nicely.

The little girl jumped up and yelled out quickly, "Stop stalling!" X paused and she went back to her normal voice.

"I love you!" the little girl said.

She kissed X on the cheek and disappeared. X was confused with the Navi he encountered. When he first met her, she was an adult. Her age was declining now. There was no explanation why, it just happened.

"X, you did it! We need to get your power back. Then after that, we can go to Internet Area 16 and find those Navis." Aaron said.

"Good… Let's get the files to Alia." X said.

He walked towards the gate access point and looked back at his past friendship with Bit and Byte.

"Bastards…"

**Alia's house,**

**2 hours later**

Aaron pulled in with some data CD's in a box. Alia was inside with a small fan in her hand. She waved it back and forth slowly. Ciel had a fan and was doing the same. They were wearing Kimono's while doing so.

"Good, you've learned something new! I know your probably not even 10, but you'll need to learn how to dance soon." Alia said.

"I can learn. I need Zero to help me." Ciel said.

"Yeah right… I can't dance. You tried to give me a humor program one time, which didn't work out. So my answer is no." Zero said.

"Hey, I've got the data CD's." Aaron said.

"Good, maybe this can help me. This might take awhile." Alia said.

"Good… More waiting. Oh, thanks for the help anyway." Aaron replied.

They all sat around talking while Alia began to work. On the express train, Launch Octopus was studying X's data along with Roll.

"You'll be perfect for the program. Your friend Aaron sure does know how to make unstable data such as the X.EXE program. Who would have thought half this stuff would work. An evolving program was created from it's data. Then it found a way to use the "Change batr." program. Now I've discovered a key program that will help finish my project. Bit, Byte, come here now." Launch Octopus said to the darkness.

Bit and Byte both appeared from nothingness. They stood at attention for Launch Octopus.

"Yes Master?" Bit and Byte said.

"X and his team are beginning a strike on Internet Area 16. They will soon find out where the Station Control's are. Be on the watch." Launch Octopus said.

The screen near them turned on and Toxic Seahorse was on it.

"Launch, I've heard new of X and his team coming to Area 16. We'll be ready when they find out this location." Toxic Seahorse said.

"Master, X's power has increased. We need to find another way to defeat him." Bit said.

Launch Octopus laughed and he fired two small particles into Bit and Byte. They were charged with X's data and power.

"That should be enough." Launch said.

Bit and Byte were prepared to battle X again… At Alia's house, it was nightfall. Aaron sat on the front porch with a brown bag. Inside it was a bottle of liquor. Aaron had snuck it out of Alia's cabinet. Lan saw that he was drunk now.

"I didn't know you drank." Lan said.

"I know it's bad… But I don't care. Do you ever think of what happens when you fail?" Aaron asked.

"Always… You should expect the worst."

"Then I was thinking. What if X doesn't have the power to take out the Ultra-Navies? If he fails, is there hope?"

"I never thought about that. We will win. This enemy can be defeated." Lan said.

Ambient was inside asleep. Aaron looked at her and then back at the bottle. Lan scratched his head in confusion.

"What's that like?" Lan asked.

Aaron held the bottle up to him for a drink. Lan grabbed it and took a large shot. He gave it back to Aaron and started coughing.

"You ever think about Mayl a lot?" Aaron asked.

"Well, we're friends. Of course I've thought about her." Lan replied.

"No, I mean as more than a friend."

"What? I'm lost."

"What? Never mind. I thought you got what I was saying after the first line."

"Go on, what do you mean?"

"Do you like Mayl?"

"We're friends, of course I do."

"AH! Dumb ass! If you and Mayl were like 15 and totally wasted would you…"

"I finished the program!" Alia yelled as she opened the door.

"Good! We can get started tomorrow!" Lan exclaimed.

"Good… Good…" Aaron said.

Aaron shrugged and he tossed the liquor bottle. They went inside to get some rest for the big strike the next day. Everybody was in the living room asleep. After a long night, morning came. 4 days were left until the war is to begin…

The Train… 

"Nightmare." Launch Octopus said.

A virus core stared at him and began to speak with him. Launch Octopus nodded at him and began to build a body for it. The virus core began to beep at Launch Octopus.

"A body better than mine? What do we need with it?" Launch replied.

The virus core began to move again. It began to become hazy now. Launch Octopus reached towards it to keep it in his sight. It became normal and began to beep.

"I know! You will be just as powerful as us…" Launch replied.

The virus core continued to beep at him again. Launch Octopus continued to use data to begin to build a body.

"Oh, the Tericon computer. You're stuck there? This body will be able to make you bust right out of that computer. You'll be inside everything from Super Computers to little cash registers." Launch Octopus said as he continued to pull apart data.

The virus core began to beep once more. Launch Octopus stopped and he held his head.

"A name… Uh, Nightmare Man! No, too Navi-like. Nightmare Monster would be good, but you're supposed to be above us! Huh?" the virus core beeped at him again. "Sigma? YES! The body will be called Sigma! When you manifest your virus into the Sigma Virus, you'll be just 100 percent Sigma."


	9. Assault on The Station Controls

**Chapter 9**

"**Assault on the station controls"**

Aaron worked on X with Alia's computer. His mom walked towards him and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Aaron's mom said.

"Hey mom… Is this coffee for me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes! Drink up! You need to get your strength up. Funny… You remind me of your dad. He would stay on the computer for days on in trying to perfect a Navi that could copy Data. "Axl.Exe", I think that was its name."

"Mom, you never really told me much about what happened to dad. I only met him once, and that was when I was only 2 years old."

Aaron's mom nodded and held her head. She took a deep breath and recalled back to what happened.

"It happened back when you were just a baby. When I was only 6 months pregnant with you, your father was in service. He wasn't there for your birth or your twin brother. Your twin died just a few weeks after being born. I know it's sad that I never told you about it. When you turned two, your dad came home from his post overseas. We were only together in the same house for just one week. It then went wrong when the US signed the draft. Your father was sent off to war and he was put in jail for a war crime. They believed that he had been torturing 7 people in a cell. It was a lie to get him out of the way. Then he was sentenced to death just one year later. After that, we moved away from the US and to Japan. That's why I couldn't tell you that as a child." Aaron's mom said.

"I understand… I'm glad you didn't tell me as a kid. It would have just torn me apart. Thanks mom, you did the right thing." Aaron replied.

They hugged for a minute and Aaron's mom wiped the tears from her eyes. Alia walked in to the room and gave Aaron the virus-busting program.

"Are we leaving soon for Area 16?" Aaron asked.

"Yes… It's about the virus program. It's corrosive and will eat away weak Navies equipped with it. But your stronger, so the virus program is less likely to destroy you." Alia replied.

"Then what's the problem with it then?" Aaron's mom asked.

"I said 'less likely'." Alia said.

"Ok! So I just need to equip this to X and we'll probably be able to stop the Nightmare virus?" Aaron asked.

"There's a flaw. You can destroy the Nightmare infected Navies with it. It can't attack the virus directly. After we get the Navies and the Ultra Navies out of the way, we'll have to head north to destroy the infected Tericon computer. But we should just focus on defeating the Navies and gaining access to the 4 Station controls." Alia replied.

Aaron nodded and he equipped the program. Everybody jacked into the computer and entered Area 16. The area looked like hell. They were in the Undernet now.

"Is this the right area?" Zero asked.

"Of course it is. Only the Navies and the Net Mafia would choose such a place." Megaman said.

X walked forwards through the wasteland, killing any virus that got into his way. Cloud Man, Strike Man, Gattling Man, and Nano Man were all in the area. Each one was alarmed of the fact that X was on the way.

"Ok, are we going to do this thing?" Nano Man asked.

"YEAH!" Cloud man yelled.

An energy ball shot towards them after they cheered. Cloud Man was deleted in the blast. Nano Man looked up and saw that it was a cloaked Navi.

"You've roamed in on my territory. Since you haven't offered me anything for your stay, you must die." Bass said.

"The Ultra-Navies are the ones who sent us here. So if you want to argue with us, you'll have to get through them." Nano Man said.

Bass fired and enormous energy ball at Nano Man, which was dodged. Nano Man landed nearby and fired at Bass. A large energy shield Bass created deflected his shots. Bass flew in close and swung his hand at Nano Man. Strike Man launched a small bomb at Bass to save Nano Man. Gattling Man started firing at Bass with full power. Nano Man kicked Bass away and fired his shots at him. Bass was now in trouble. He warped into the sky and fired a field of energy blasts at them. Nano Man absorbed the blasts and shot them back at Bass.

"Please, do you really think you can stop us?" Nano Man asked.

"Let's just kill him already." Strike Man said.

Nano Man ran at Bass with his hand pulled back. Bass was ready to strike back the same way. X leaped into the battle and blew Nano Man in two with a Charged Shot.

"Megaman? No, you're not him." Bass said.

"You need to get back. I can handle these Navies." X said.

"What? You can't consider me weak. I'm the ruler of this area. But if you choose to fight these Navies, go ahead. You wont win…"

X transformed into the Gaia Armor and pointed his gun at Nano Man. He unleashed a charge shot that killed Nano Man. Strike Man jumped into the air and pulled out his sword. X fired at him with another charged shot. It destroyed Strike Man with ease.

"Oh god! This one's insane! You wont take me alive! AHHHH!" Gattling Man yelled as he opened fire.

His shots bounced off of X due to the antiviral program. X began to lose great amounts of energy due to the program. He made a glancing hit on Gattling Man that deleted the virus completely. Gattling Man hit the ground with his body intact.

"If you plan on living, tell us where the four station controls are." X said.

"If I do, you'll let me go?" Gattling man asked.

"Tell us…" Zero said.

"Ok, the access code is 24-111-69. Now will you let me go?" Gattling Man asked.

X unequipped the virus program and walked away with Zero and Megaman. Bass stood up and looked at Gattling Man.

"This was an easy victory." Megaman said.

"HEY! You said you would let me go!" Gattling Man yelled.

"I know! We are. But Bass here isn't one of us. Do whatever you want with him Bass." X said.

"Hey, thanks!" Bass exclaimed.

Bass lifted his hand and jabbed Gattling Man. He was deleted and Bass flew away. They all jacked out and repaired.

"Back already?" Alia asked.

"That was a simple job. We already have the access codes to the station controls. Luckily enough, they are in one area. Our navies just need some time to rest…" Aaron said.

"Aaron, what are you going to do when you slow down the train?" Ambient asked.

"I'm going to have to find a way to get onto the train. Nancy is working on a way to get us all a type of vehicle to catch up with the train. Trust me everybody… Were going to make it." Aaron said.

The train… 

"X can manipulate his body energy and tyurn it into a weapon. He's extremely increased his power as a Navi. Also, they've got a program stop our virus. I wonder if we'll stand a chance." Blast Hornet said.

"Let them go. I'll delete the whole area if they fail." Launch Octopus replied.

"Before you do so, we can intervene." Bit said.

"We've discovered a whole new form of our selves with X's data. It's possible to stop him at this level." Byte said.

"Then do so when X attacks. I'm not going to lose this battle before the final stage!" Launch Octopus yelled.

Bit and Byte entered a gate access point to the station controls. Launch Octopus faced the Ultra-Navies in front of him.

"This operation will not fail." Launch Octopus said.

Station Controls… 

A gate access point opened up at the station controls. X, Megaman, Vile, and Zero came out of them. Zero detected the area up ahead.

"They've got the four controls on guard. We need to break in and get rid of the threats before proceeding to the final Master Control." Zero said.

X had his Tengu Style activated. He hovered over them and looked ahead.

"They've got the entire area surrounded. I never did promise this would be easy. Maverick Hunters…" X said as he hovered down to them.

They did the Maverick Hunter initiation and X nodded. Megaman nodded to him before doing the same to Zero. Vile put his hand up and Zero nodded at him. He nodded to him and then to X. They threw their fists down and broke apart. X looked ahead and saw a dark cloud moving towards them.

"Maverick Hunters, I'm so glad you all came. I personally would love to settle the score with you, but the last of my virus team would love to settle the score with you." Armored Armadillo said.

Zero looked up and sensed the thousands of viruses coming at them. They all began to open fire on the viruses with their weapons. The viruses lost few numbers and kept coming.

"I've got a bright idea!" X exclaimed.

He transformed into the Gaia Armor as quickly as possible. The viruses came in closer and X leaped into the air.

"Gaia Armor- Giga STRIKE!" X yelled.

An enormous energy beam shot from his body and destroyed the field of viruses. Armored Armadillo was shocked to the sight of watching his armies get obliterated.

"Nice job…" Armored Armadillo said.

They moved in towards the station controls to face the 4 Ultra-Navies. X looked at them and they had to split up in order to make this plan work. Zero landed in front of Flame Mammoth and stared him in the eyes.

"It is inevitable. You can't stop us." Flame Mammoth said.

"If you are stronger than me, I still wont give up. You forget that I'm an Ultra-Navi just like you." Zero replied.

Zero held out his gun and Flame Mammoth extended his trunk. Flame Mammoth made the first strike by shooting out a ball of lava. Zero moved under it while firing back. He got in close to Flame Mammoth. They spun around each other and fired off quick shots. Flame Mammoth hit and ground with a hole in his chest. It was small, but it began to spew out smoke. Zero had the lava on his chest. He swiped it off and spun his gun around.

"The young Ultra-Navi has improved!" Flame Mammoth exclaimed.

Megaman entered a battle with Toxic Seahorse. He was already in it without warning. Toxic Seahorse shot a stream of Acid at Megaman. It deleted everything in its path and ripped through Megaman's helmet. Megaman jumped away from the stream. He aimed up at Toxic Seahorse and saw that he was gone. Toxic Seahorse uploaded his program and the entire battlefield change to a Toxic Waste Dump. There were tanks loaded with toxic waste, gas, and toxic fumes. It was nasty.

"This is my personal battle field that Launch Octopus constructed. My partners should doing to same." Toxic Seahorse.

Megaman looked around and he wasn't able to pick up on Toxic Seahorse's signal as well. Vile was fighting Armored Armadillo on his playing field. Armored Armadillo rolled up into a ball and shot at Vile. He struck him dead in the chest, thus knocking him back. Vile tried to gain his balance and Armored Armadillo bounced off of the ceiling. He struck Vile a second time. Vile waited for him to come back.

"I'm warning you, I'm not a Navi to mess with!" Vile yelled.

He pulled out a small bomb and flew up towards Armored Armadillo. They collided in mid-air and hit the ground. Both were damaged now. The mine was on Armored Armadillo's back. Vile ignored it and planned to use it just a bit later. Zero and Flame Mammoth struck each other again.

"You've proved worthy enough… I can fight you on my turf. However, since you're as powerful as me, do you prefer it?" Flame Mammoth asked.

"Go ahead." Zero said.

The area around them began to burn up. Flame Mammoth flexed his arms and looked up. He lifted his trunk and began to blow out of it. A loud, echoing sound was heard (More like what you would hear from an elephant). Fire surrounded him as the area began to change. They were in a city covered with magma now. Zero was prepared to face him…

Ok, that final part where Flame Mammoth starts blowing out of his trunk, I was confused. I did not know the word for that sound. I asked my siblings what that was called. No luck… So right here is the comedy version that my little brother said. I wrote it down and just about went by with it. It was changed. This is what it said:

Flame Mammoth flexed his arms and looked up. He lifted his trunk and began to blow out of it to make that sound, you know, the kind elephants make that go REOW! Oh, back to the fight…


	10. The Strike of An Ultra Navi

Ok, I need to ease up on myself for just a bit. What I plan to do… These fights are all happening at the same time. I just want to tackle two fights a chapter. Hey, It's at Chapter 10 and I still haven't showed them attacking the train, stopping the war, the Nightmare group, neutralizing the virus in the Tericon computer, and what was up with that ending of Chapter 8? Yay! This will be a 15-chapter story. I'm writing this as of now. If you are reading this now… It's probably in April and I've completed this story.

"**Flaming Claw"**

**The strike of an Ultra Navi**

Zero fired 4 rapid shots at Flame Mammoth. They hit him in the tusks, which failed to do much damage. Flame Mammoth spit a ball of lava at Zero. The shot missed and he continued to keep firing. Zero backed away from the shots until Flame Mammoth stopped firing. Flame Mammoth lifted up his trunk and at the end of it was a type of revolver. It rotated and Flame Mammoth's ears and tusks transformed.

"Big mistake." Flame Mammoth said.

A stream of fire erupted from his nose and it hit the lava globs. The globs shot into flames, causing a wall of fire to separate them. Zero fired a bullet into the firewall. It didn't go through. He fired a few more and got the same results. Flame Mammoth wasn't heard nearby. Zero jumped over to a catwalk to his right. A wall of fire began to eat the path behind him. Flame Mammoth was on a catwalk parallel from Zero. He shot a stream of fire. Zero began to run across the catwalk to avoid the flames. Flame Mammoth shot a stream of fire ahead of Zero to cut him off. Zero leaped towards Fame Mammoth and pulled out his Z Saber. Flame Mammoth Lifted his trunk and the revolver turned. His tusks jolted forwards all at once. They struck Zero. One of the tusks impaled his chest. Flame Mammoth got a nasty slash in the face while Zero was on his tusks. He threw Zero off to only see him get up.

"You're not down? I guess what you say is true." Flame mammoth said as he lowered his trunk.

"I know that I was in denial when they informed me of being an Ultra-Navi. When something has plagued your life, there's no running from it. You'll only hurt yourself. So that's why I accepted the fact I was one of them." Zero said.

Flame Mammoth's revolver turned once more and a beam saber shot out of his trunk. He swung it upwards and in a few quick motions. Zero looked at it. He came in and Flame Mammoth countered his Z saber with a strike from his beam saber. Zero was pushed aside from him. Flame Mammoth lifted his trunk and swung it down at him. Zero jumped away from the strike. He landed nearby and Flame Mammoth came in for another swing. Zero leaped over the strike and hit a tusk. Flame Mammoth tried to strike with his tusks. Zero backed up and tried to go in for a side approach. Flame Mammoth stood on his guard.

As Zero lunged towards the side of his head, Flame Mammoth struck him with the beam saber on his trunk. Flame Mammoth smacked him back with his fist. Zero got on his feet as soon as he could. Flame Mammoth's trunk extended towards him. Zero rolled to side and had to focus on getting around his defenses.

"His trunk provides enough mobility… If I get around them, I have to get through the tusks. Then, his fists are left. I just need to disable that weapon…" Zero said in his thoughts.

Flame Mammoth pulled back his trunk and spun the revolver. Three metal claws came out of his trunk. His tusks propped up and stuck out towards Zero.

"Let's see if you can make it out of this one." Flame Mammoth said.

His trunk shot forwards so fast that Zero couldn't see it. In an instant, the claws had grappled Zero. He was pulled onto the ground. Flame Mammoth slammed Zero into the ground once more to make him drop all of his weapons. After that, he began to pull Zero towards his tusks. Zero tried to put his hands against the ground to brace his body. He was still being pulled across the ground. Flame Mammoth yanked Zero down one last time to make him lose his grip. That left Zero open for a finisher. Flame Mammoth retracted his trunk. Zero was soaring along with it and into the two tusks. He let out a huge scream and grabbed onto the tusks. It stopped his untimely fate. A small energy ball began to form around him. Flame Mammoth lifted his trunk and the claws began to glow red.

"Flaming- CLAW!" Flame Mammoth screamed as he jabbed Zero.

The single jab blasted a gaping hole into Zero's chest. Zero fell down with the new second hole in his body.

"That's one of my more powerful strikes. The flames from the attack will continue to eat away your body." Flame mammoth said.

"Ciel…" Zero said.

He stood up and began to think about Ciel. In his thoughts, the Ultra-Navies got away with the war. Ciel began to run from a tank that Launch Octopus was controlling. The tank was blown away and a few clones of Launch Octopus surrounded her. They grabbed her with their tentacles. Ciel was stuck and a clone lifted one of its tentacles over her. It impaled Ciel with it. Her face froze in agony.

"You can't beat us kid." The voice said.

Zero shook his head and faced Flame Mammoth. The revolver of his trunk turned again. Flame Mammoth lifted his trunk and energy began to focus inside of it.

"You've done" Flame Mammoth said as his voice rose to unbearable levels, "ENOUGH!"

A sound barrier hit Zero and knocked him back. Flame Mammoth smiled and walked towards Zero.

"Stay- DOWN!"

The sound barrier hit Zero again. Flame Mammoth pulled back his trunk and yelled at Zero again. His sound wave kept damaging Zero. Ciel watched Zero battle and she put in a recovery chip. While the program uploaded, Flame Mammoth shot another sound wave. It stopped the loading process for the chip.

"X, Zero's in trouble! I can't get him to take in chips. Flame Mammoth disabling my chip ports!" Ciel yelled.

"I've lost the signal for everybody. Crush Crayfish is nowhere in sight either. This is going to be tough." X said.

Zero was hit with another Sound Barrier. Flame Mammoth charged up for another one. He let out a perpetual scream at Zero. It was the loudest thing ever. Zero held his head and tried to stand. He built up a huge energy sphere around himself. The sound wave shot back at Flame mammoth. The force disabled the sound amplifier and busted his eardrums. The worst part was that his ears had magnified to sound.

"It has to end here. My eardrums are busted! Launch Octopus can't have room for a deaf man." Flame Mammoth said.

There was a loud ringing sound in his ears. Zero began to hover into the air. He held one leg up and kept his hands down. The revolver turned one last time. The claws came out and began to glow red. Zero looked down at him.

"FLAMING CLAW!" Flame Mammoth screamed.

His trunk stretched forward towards Zero. It began to make a loud sonic boom after passing through the air. Zero held up both of his arms. The flaming claw was stopped by Zero's arms. It pulled back and came in for a second strike. Zero blocked it with his left arm. It struck 2 more times and Zero blocked them with his arms again. Flame Mammoth went for one final strike. Zero grabbed the flaming claw with his left hand and pulled back his right fist. He punched straight through the claws and began to rip through Flame Mammoth's trunk. Flame mammoth's face began to twitch as he screamed. The pain was unbearable. Zero pulled his body to the left and swiped past Flame mammoth's head. The one strike decapitated Flame Mammoth. Zero stood and held up his palm. A beam of energy shot from it and caused Flame mammoth's body to delete. His soul hovered into the air.

Minutes earlier… 

Megaman jumped over Toxic Seahorse's tail. He fired at him with rapid shots for his buster. Toxic Seahorse was hit in the leg and the bullets traveled horizontally over his lower torso. His pointed his tail at Megaman and it began to extend. It grappled Megaman's leg with the pincer at the end of it. Toxic Seahorse slammed Megaman into a pipe. He lifted him back up and slammed him into a steel girder to his left. Megaman tried to hold on. He grabbed the end of the pincer and began to pull it apart. Toxic Seahorse shot a glob of acid at Megaman. It hit his blaster, disabling it. He dropped Megaman and laughed.

"Megaman, tell me that wasn't your only projectile?" Toxic Seahorse asked.

"I don't care if my gun is gone. I've got chips." Megaman said.

Toxic Seahorse smiled and he lunged at him. Megaman was hit in the chest. It left him damaged again. Toxic Seahorse laughed and began to move through the toxic nearby. Megaman had to think of a chip to get rid of him. Lan reached inside of his folder and pulled out an Elec-Sword chip. Megaman equipped it and began to dodge the balls of toxic waste shot at him. One landed next to his foot. Megaman leaped over it and jumped over the toxic waste pit. A huge metal tank was right over Toxic Seahorse. Megaman pulled back his Elec-Sword. He slashed the chain and dropped the huge tank on Toxic Seahorse. When the tank hit Toxic Seahorse, he splashed apart like water. His body was a toxic waste substance that could solidify. Megaman landed on the other side of the pit. His Elec-Sword died out quickly.

"Don't do this to me!" Megaman yelled.

A group of toxic waste bubbles began to form into a huge glob. Megaman looked into it and the glob turned into Toxic Seahorse.

"Like my ability?" Toxic Seahorse asked.

Megaman was silent. He activated the next chip. Toxic Seahorse prepared to dodge his attack. Megaman threw a little boomerang at him. It cut through Toxic Seahorse's torso and then came back. It slashed open his hand before disappearing. Toxic Seahorse looked at the wounds. Toxic began to shoot out of the wounds. It healed them and Toxic Seahorse looked at Megaman.

"Do you know that your attacks are worthless?" Toxic Seahorse asked.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out already. I know, you're most likely going to ask me to quit." Megaman replied.

"Not exactly. I'm trying to really find out what drives you Navies into fighting us. We are simply the new age. The old will have to move aside. Now that we are self evolving, Humankind alone should be evolving too."

"You've convinced your self that you are self evolving. You're not even an Ultra-Navi! You didn't self evolve. Dr Cain just built you to be powerful."

"Listen to yourself. You're already trying to down the enemy who is clearly stronger than you. Tell me, what keeps you fighting?"

"We want Roll back."

"In time, you will find her. Very prophetic… That's what Alia Hironobu said about Ultra Navies when she first heard of our existence. Mankind is already leading itself into the new age. There, mankind will only be around to build our utopia. Some say that this world can't survive without humans. Did you know that life has covered this planet for over 700 Million years? Men, who have been claimed so great, only have records of life going back 10,000 years. That's not even a thousandth of our time."

"I'm sorry, are you still talking? SHUT UP!"

"Already nagging for your death!"

Toxic Seahorse built up a ball acid in his mouth. He spit it right into Megaman's eyes. Megaman grabbed his face and he screamed while trying to get the acid off. It began to damage his eyes already. Toxic Seahorse laughed and Megaman ended u burning his arms getting it off.

"My eyes…" Megaman said as he looked ahead.

Everything looked blood red. Every object in the way was pitch black. Megaman looked ahead and switch into his Guts Style.

"This is new." Toxic Seahorse replied.

Megaman pulled back his fist and came straight at him. Toxic Seahorse's body began to bend around Megaman. He coiled up and punched Megaman in the face. Megaman fell back and hit the side of a tank. He felt a cold sensation on his back. It was the area simulating liquid nitrogen. Megaman's back was plugging it wall up. Toxic Seahorse approached him unaware of the tank of liquid nitrogen behind Megaman. He lifted his head and built up acid in his mouth. Megaman rolled to his left. The tiny hole punctured into the liquid nitrogen tank blasted open. Toxic Seahorse was hit with tiny drops of liquid nitrogen. He felt his feet freezing to the ground. Megaman backed away from his freezing foe. Toxic Seahorse was slowing down. He was just an ice sculpture now. His eyes turned towards Megaman.

"GUTS PUNCH!" Megaman yelled.

His fist shot off and hit Toxic Seahorse in the chest. Toxic Seahorse shattered into dust. His soul hovered above the ground like Flame Mammoth's. Vile fired a shot into Armored Armadillo's head. He pressed the button to activate the bomb. The tiny bomb blasted open Armored Armadillo's shell. He looked at Vile and flipped him a bird. Vile fired a shot just a second after Armored Armadillo teleported away.

"Why did he leave his post? This area depends on there survival!" Vile said as he looked ahead. "They've got another defense!"

X couldn't find Crush Crayfish. The four station controls were disabled now. Vile and X were moving up towards the Master Controls. X had already arrived at them. Bit and Byte showed up to stop him.

"Bit and Byte?" X asked.

They smiled and began to laugh evily…


End file.
